Bed Of Roses
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION,Durant une attaque Hermione est envoyée au temps des Maraudeurs et devient amie avec Lily...hantée par son passé Hr doit apprendre à vivre à une autre époque...SBHG JPLE
1. Prologue

**Comme promis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci ce sera une Hermione/Sirius, au temps des Maraudeurs…La fic originale comporte 57 chapitres plus ou moins longs et j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Histoire que vous vous situez, l'histoire commence durant la sixième année d'Hermione, et Sirius n'est PAS mort, il est même prof de Métamorphose à Poudlard.   
(Ne contient aucun spoilers du tome 6) **

** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à MoonyNZ**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« Hermioneeee. » Gémit Ron. « Pour la dernière fois, je dois passer encore seulement un examen. » 

« Mais… »

« Mais, mais, mais…allez, 'Mione, il reste seulement trois jours avant les vacances d'été, ne pouvons-nous pas parler d'autres choses que de l'école ? »

« Bien ! Mais ne t'attend pas à de l'aide pour tes devoirs de vacances et Harry… » Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle fut interrompue par des voix s'élevant dans le couloir et qui ressemblaient fort à celles de leurs professeurs de Métamorphose et de DCFM.

« Allez Lunard, je te dis que _moi_ plus que les autres devrait savoir. »

« Oui Sirius, _toi_ plus que les autres devrait le savoir…le mieux ; elles ne sont pas la même personne, alors arrêter d'essayer de te convaincre toi-même. »

« Mais je sais… »

« Sais quoi ? » Dit Harry interrompant son parrain.

Leurs professeurs se retournèrent effrayés pour voir trois visages curieux les regarder.

« Heu… » Bégaya Sirius.

Remus roula des yeux à son ami. « Juste quelqu'un que nous avons connu à l'école, vous ne devriez pas la connaître. » Dit-il avec un regard intéressé à Sirius.

« D'accooooord alors, je peux entendre Pré-au-lard m'appeler d'ici, et plus spécialement Honeydukes, donc si vous permettez. » Dit Ron alors continua à marcher vers le Hall d'Entrée.

« Est-ce que vous venez à Pré-au-lard ? » Demanda Hermione aux deux hommes.

« Dans un instant. » Répondit Remus. « Nous avons quelques choses à éclaircir ici d'abord. »

« Ok, à plus tard alors, viens Hermione, Ron ne nous laissera plus rien chez Honeydukes. » Dit Harry tandis que le duo parti pour rattraper Ron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors que le trio errait vers le village sorcier, les membres de l'AD lièrent des conversations. Ron et Harry parlaient à Seamus et à Dean de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione parlait à Neville de Botanique.

Toutes les conversations furent rapidement coupées cependant quand un cri se fit entendre du centre de Pré-au-lard. Tous les Gryffondors sortirent leurs baguettes et coururent au village pour voir la destruction et la dévastation partout.

« Tout le monde couvre l'arrière des autres. » Hurla Harry assumant sa position naturelle de chef. L'AD se divisa pour couvrir l'arrière de leurs partenaires, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à envoyer des stupéfix vers les Mangemorts.

« Stupefix. » Cria Hermione visant un Mangemort dont le but était de faire fuir les troisième années, tout autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre des sorts variés appris grâce à Remus et à Harry, et parmi les cris de terreur elle pouvait entendre les rires froids des Mangemorts.

« GINNY ! » Elle entendit le cri de Ron.

Hermione se tourna pour voir Ron courir vers sa sœur qui était sous l'emprise d'un Impardonnable en travers de la rue.

« Difindio. » Hermione entendit une voix derrière elle ; avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, plusieurs entailles profondes apparurent sur ses bras et sa poitrine. Retenant un cri de douleur elle se retourna pour combattre.

« Expelliarmus. » Pleura-t-elle.

« Mais le Mangemort s'était « Protego » trop rapidement et Hermione observa son sort rebondir sur le Mangemort. Il ricana et envoya un autre sort, « Doloris ». La voix ne fut qu'un chuchotement mais le sort la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se plia en deux alors que la sensation d'une centaine de couteaux la poignardant partout l'envahissait, _je ne crierai pas, ne crie pas_ se répéta-t-elle encore et encore. Tout à coup le sort fut levé et elle releva la tête pour voir un chien noir s'attaquer au Mangemort.

« Avada Kedavra. » Elle entendit une voix crier et vit avec horreur une boule de lumière verte voler vers Neville.

« NEVILLE » Cria Dean alors qu'il emmenait Neville à l'écart, Hermione vit avec horreur la boule verte frapper Dean dans le dos, retenant un cri Hermione se tourna vers le Mangemort responsable.

« DOLORIS » Cria-t-elle mettant toute sa force dans son sort, ne s'inquiétant pas du fait qu'elle employait un Impardonnable pour la première fois, alors que son sort frappa le Mangemort elle put dire qu'il avait été aussi été choisi par les autres membres de l'AD.

Elle se retourna pour voir Ron essayer d'aider sa sœur à se lever tout en combattant les Mangemorts; elle commença à courir vers eux pour les aider.

« HARRY » Hurla-t-elle en essayant d'avoir son attention, il remarqua la direction dans laquelle elle courait et se joignit à elle mais ensuite leur monde à tous les deux tomba en morceaux avec deux mots.

Le Mangemort visa de sa baguette Ginny et cria « Avada Kedavra », son monde commença à bouger au ralenti alors qu'elle observait un de ses meilleurs amis plonger vers la lumière verte pour sauver sa sœur. Elle se sentit soudainement engourdie « NOOOOOOOONNNN » Put-elle entendre crier avant de réaliser que le cri venait de sa propre bouche. Le temps sembla s'accélérer de nouveau alors qu'elle et Harry continuèrent d'avancer vers le Mangemort qui venait juste d'assassiner leur meilleur ami coupant de ce fait un tiers du trio d'or.

Harry sembla avoir toute sa magie lui sortir de la tête alors qu'au lieu d'envoyer un sort il s'attaqua au Mangemort dans une pure rage, ce qui ne fut pas le mouvement le plus logique alors que le Mangemort le repoussa en rigolant froidement.

« DOLORIS » Cria-t-elle pour la deuxième fois cette journée, elle jeta le sort pendant qu'Harry se remettait sur ses pieds, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une fraction de secondes mais tous les deux avaient dans les yeux une douleur qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait avoir.

« HERMIONE » Hurla Harry, elle se retourna pour voir un flash de lumière venir vers elle, une partie de son cerveau, la partie dévoreuse de livre qui la préoccupait habituellement ne reconnu pas la lumière indigo qui la frappa à la poitrine.

Un « Oh » s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle tombait, elle pu entendre Harry crier son nom et il fut sa dernière pensée avant que son monde ne devienne noir.

* * *

**Voila finitosh ! Les premiers chapitres sont assez court mais rassurez-vous les autres sont plus longs !**

**(Et merci à Choups de m'avoir corrigé ce chap !)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bushy Haired Girl

**Voila le chapitre deux ! Vu que les premiers chap sont court, je les publie assez vite mais après faudra attendre !**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont reviewés !**

**Codra** (Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil !Merci encore !)**, Bubblegum712** (Heli hello toi ! Alors finalement pr Green Day, ca se réalisera ou pas ? Et pour WILAY et COATP, et bien la suite du premier va arriver, et pr le deuxième et bien va falloir attendre, mais va voir sur mon blog, j'ai tt bien expliker ! Bisoux puce !)**, Mag** (Ouais lol je suis hyper courageuse, une vrai Gryffondor !No en fait je serais plutôt une Serpentarde lol Mais sinon j'aime bcp la fin de l'histoire, je peux rien te dire, mais en ttk j'ai bien aimé et je te souhaite bon courage pr lire la suite, perso j'ai même pas encore lu le Sequel qu'elle a fait….bisoux)**, diabolikvampyr** (Voila ta ptite suite ! Merci bcp d'encore me supporter !lol )**, Phoque** (Comment ça tu n'est pas sûr de continuer ? nooooooo mais j'ai envie que tu la lise moi ma traduction….siff sniff Mais pour la review ce n'est rien, j'adore écrire de long trucs donc ca a été !merci cocotte !)**, lilpuce** (Et oui y a tjs des persos qui ont pas de bol,mais ce serait plus marrant sinon lol Merci encore bcp de reviewer mes fics, ca me fait vmt bcp plaisir (ces français ca ?) !)

** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à MoonyNZ**

**Bonne lecture……… (ma beta étant en vacance, ce texte n'a pas été corrigé ! Alors s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse mais rassurez-vous elle seront bientôt enlevées !)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 1 : Bushy Haired Girl

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** Pré-au-lard 1977**

Le monde était un endroit en sécurité pour nos quatre amis descendants la rue principale de Pré-au-lard, les examens étaient finis, l'été était (finalement) arrivé, et Honeydukes était remplis de substances donnant des cauchemars aux dentistes.

« Alors Corny, » Dit l'un des quatre, « Tu t'es fait jeté par Evans cette semaine ? »

Le garçon qui était évidemment ce 'Corny' avec des cheveux noirs grimaça. « Premièrement il n'y a pas de 'Corny' que je connaisse sac à puces, c'est Cornedrue, deuxièmement ça avance sur le terrain Evans. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blond roux haussa un sourcil, « Oh, prière de raconter ce que tu veux dire par 'avancer' ? »

Le sourire du garçon aux cheveux en désordre s'agrandit, « Et bien Lunard mon ami, Evans a dit que j'avais la sensibilité d'un Veracrasse, ce qui je dois dire est une importante amélioration par rapport à la semaine dernière. »

Le 'sac à puces' du groupe sourit. « Je dois être d'accord avec toi pour ça, cependant tout peut être une amélioration par rapport à tous les livres qu'elle t'as jetés dessus dans la Salle Commune la semaine dernière. »

« Regarde Patmol comme tu frappes droit sur la tête du prob... »

« Non je crois plutôt que ce serait un de ses livres de la semaine dernière. » Interrompu Lunard.

« Lunard a un point, avec tout ce progrès tu auras Evans…oh pas avant tes 50 ans. »

« Sirius Black tu vas payer pour ça ! » Dit Cornedrue faisant un sourire mauvais au garçon appelé Sirius…ou était-ce Patmol ?…

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir il y eu un flash de lumière, qui aveugla tous les garçons pendant quelques secondes.

« James tu es OK ? »

« Je vais bien Remus, et toi ? »

« Je suis ok, Peter ? »

Le petit garçon qui avait été silencieux dans la conversation hocha la tête. « Ouais je vais bien, où est Sirius ? »

Un grognement au sol les alerta d'où était Sirius qui souriait et qui semblait avoir quelqu'un sur les genoux.

« Je savais que les filles tombait à mes pieds, mais ça ne l'avait jamais été littéralement. »

La fille aux cheveux emmêlés dans ses bras commença à remuer.

« Nous ferions mieux de l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh. » Dit Remus. « Elle à l'air joliment battue. » Indiquant les diverses entailles reparties sur son visage et ses bras. « Elle doit en avoir des pires sous sa robe. »

« D'où elle vient ? » Demanda Peter.

« Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore saura, venez revenons au château, tendez-moi juste une main pour me relever. »

Juste quand James et Remus s'abaissèrent pour aider Sirius, les yeux de la fille s'ouvrirent. « HARRY ! » Hurla-t-elle. « OÙ EST HARRY »

« Shhhh c'est ok calme. » Dit James d'une voix calme. « Mon nom est James, voici Remus et Peter et les genoux sur lesquels tu es appartiennent à Sirius. »

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur chaque garçon à son tour, un regard de peur et de haine apparu dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent sur Peter. Elle ouvra et ferma sa bouche comme pour dire quelque chose et s'évanouit rapidement.

« Et bien je sais que j'ai de l'effet sur les filles mais…HEY, c'était pour quoi ça ? » Jetant un coup d'œil à Remus qui l'avait frappé au sommet de la tête.

« Cesse d'être un imbécile et amenons-la à l'infirmerie, Peter va prévenir Dumbledore que nous le rencontrerons là. »

Avec ça les quatre garçons firent le chemin avec une fille inconsciente aux cheveux emmêlés qui était tombée des Cieux dans les bras de Sirius Black.


	3. Chapitre 2 : A Tale To Tell

**Helooooooooooo**

**Bien que l'écran de mon ordi soit un peu 'mort', je vous ai quand même traduit le chapitre 2 ! Et je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile d'écrire lorsque d'énormes lignes noires traversent tout votre écran ! (suite à ma gaucherie légendaire, j'ai fendu tout l'écran de l'ordi portable de mon frère et voilà le résultat)**

**Sinon mon moral n'est pas très haut étant donné que j'ai appris cet aprèm que je doublais mon année……alors j'ai vraiment pas le moral de faire des RAR, scusez…**

**Mais merci infiniment à Bubblegum712, La copine à Merry, heloise evans, mag, lilpuce, Estelle01, Diabella.**

** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à MoonyNZ****  
**

**Bonne lecture et oubliez pas de laisser une chtite review !**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 2 : A Tale To Tell

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si Harry avait été clair d'esprit, un air de 'déjà vu' lui aurait traversé la tête lui rappelant une rencontre semblable juste après la mort du professeur McGonagall, alors qu'il jetait des objets à travers le bureau du Directeur.

« QU'EST-CE QUI LUI EST ARRIVÉ ! » Hurla-t-il. « DITES-LE MOI ! JE NE PEUX PAS LES PERDRE TOUS LES DEUX ! » Les larmes coulaient sur son visage tordu en un regard de pur désespoir.

« Harry, Harry. « Calma le directeur. « Calme toi. » Dit-il au garçon ui était tout sauf calme. « J'ai une idée clair où Mlle Granger est allée mais je pense qu'il serait mieux d'attendre Remus et Sirius. »

Harry envoya à Dumbledore un regard interrogatif. « Cela ne devrait plus être trop long mais il y a beaucoup d'étudiants à calmer et à consoler. »

Cela sembla avoir l'effet calmant dont Harry avait besoin.

« Ginny. » Haleta-t-il. « Je dois la voir, elle a besoin de quelqu'un, elle est toute seule. »

« Je crois que les jeunes jumeaux Weasley sont avec elle en ce moment même. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, révélant un loup-garou au regard sombre suivi d'un Animagus plus que solennel.

« Combien ? » Demanda le Directeur.

« Dix. » Dit Remus d'une voix à peine audible. « Tous des sixièmes ou septièmes années, trois de Gryffondor, deux de chaque maison et Madame Rosmerta. »

« Trois ? » Demanda Harry. « Je sais pour Neville et … et R-Ron. » Sa voix se brisa d'agonie. « Ne dis pas son nom, s'il te plait, pas Hermione… »

Son parrain lui fit un sourire triste. « Non, pas Hermione, Katie Bell est tombée en défendant un groupe de Poufsouffle de troisième année. »

Harry inclina silencieusement la tête alors que son parrain l'étreignait. « Il me manque déjà tellement. »

Sirius, qui savait mieux que personne les sentiments par lesquels son filleul passait, le réconforta. « Je sais, je sais, shhh. » Murmura-t-il.

Harry releva la tête vers lui. « Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir. » Fut la réponse.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit comme Sirius l'avait suggéré, alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'il lui avait demandé plus tôt.

« Nous ne savons pas où est Mlle Granger Harry, nous savons ce qui lui est arrivé mais nous ne savons pas sa localisation. »

« D'accord…alors qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Cette fois ce fut Sirius qui fournit la réponse. « Elle a remonté le temps. »

« Quoi ? » Chuchota Harry. « De combien ? »

« Il y a vingt ans, une fille aux cheveux emmêlés est tombé du ciel sur mes genoux ; nous pensions qu'elle souffrait d'amnésie. Cette fille aux cheveux emmêlés avait une ressemblance remarquable avec ton Hermione. »

« Mon Hermione ? » Demanda Harry.

« Le nom de la fille aux cheveux emmêlés était aussi Hermione ; elle était notre Hermione, Hermione Thomas. »

_Elle a pris le nom de Dean, toujours aussi logique Hermione, prendre le noms des enfants de Moldus._ Après cette pensée cependant il sentit une bulle de colère remonter.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas arrêté ça, vous deviez savoir que ça allait se produire ! » Accusa-t-il à son parrain.

« Nous ne le savions pas. » Dit Remus, parlant pour la première fois. « Tout le monde pensait que c'était juste une coïncidence, tous sauf Sirius. » Il envoya à son ami en regard d'excuse en disant cela.

« Alors vous _savez_ où elle est, elle est revenue de vingt ans en arrière. » Dit Harry, se sentant un peu confus.

« Elle a disparue en juin 1978, nous la recherchons depuis. » Sa voix se brisa en un murmure alors qu'il parlait.

Harry pouvait sentir l'horloge dans sa tête sonner, traitant l'information. « Alors elle est quelque part ici, mais sera de vingt ans plus âgée ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Si Mlle Granger est encore vivante. » Dit Dumbledore.

Le visage d'Harry pâlit alors que Sirius se tournait vers le Directeur, les yeux brûlants. « Elle est vivante, je le sais, je le sens. »

Harry envoya à son parrain un regard interrogatif.

« Peut-être, » dit Remus, « Que nous devrions commencer par le début. »

« Mais nous avons besoin de la retrouver. » Le désespoir était évident dans la voix d'Harry.

« C'est ok Harry, nous avons des membres de l'Ordre à sa recherche, maintenant, tu vas vouloir entendre l'histoire que ces deux hommes ont à t'offrir. » Dit Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Sirius et Remus hors de son bureau.

« D'accord, » dit Sirius, « Allons dans ma chambre, et nous te raconterons le conte de la fille aux cheveux emmêlés qui tomba du ciel dans mes bras. »

Un « genoux » murmuré pu être entendu de Remus alors qu'ils descendaient les couloirs sombres de Poudlard qui ne reverraient jamais neuf de ses braves étudiants.


	4. chapitre 3 : 3 Messers, A Read Head And

**Voici déjà le chapitre 3, j'étais motivée donc voilà, sinon la rentrée c'est demain, je suis hyper méga stressée, donc j'ai traduit pour me détendre lol**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes mes chtites reviews ! Vous m'avez trop remonté le moral merci beaucoup !**

**Estelle01, lilpuce, Creme de moshi, Le Saut de l'Ange, bubblegum712.**

**Bonne lecture………**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 3 : 3 Messers, A Read Head And Eyebrows

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour seulement les refermer immédiatement. Sa tête la martelait comme s'il y avait un tambour dedans.

Elle gémit doucement, alertant la médicomage qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Bonjour ma chère, heureuse de vous voir réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme si je m'étais faite écraser par un camion. »

« Et bien ma chère, il n'y a aucun 'camion' à Pré-au-lard donc si vous aviez l'obligeance de me dire votre nom et d'où vous venez. »

Hermione se tourna pour voir le visage familier de Dumbledore _'Qui elle était ?'_ Pensa-t-elle se sentant confuse alors qu'elle se demandait comment son directeur depuis six ans ne le sache pas.

En voyant le regard confus sur le visage de la jeune femme, Dumbledore sourit.

« Vous êtes à Poudlard l'école de Sorcellerie, nous sommes le 31 juin 1977, et maintenant si vous vouliez bien répondre à ma question ce serait plus facile. » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

'_1977…'_ « Heu Hermione, Hermione Thomas. » Elle pensait que ce serait assez dur de s'habituer à un faux nom, donc elle garda le Hermione. « Je…Je ne me souviens pas d'où je viens, je…je » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Ca va aller Mlle Thomas, les blessures que vous avez reçues semblent avoir été une épreuve traumatisante, vous devez vous reposer. Je connais des étudiants qui souhaiteraient vous rendre visite. » Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Revoyant la confusion sur son visage, Dumbledore élabora sa phrase précédente.

« Les jeunes garçons qui vous ont trouvé aimeraient voir comment vous allez, j'essayerai de trouver un endroit où vous pourrez rester pendant les vacances, et je vous informerais plus tard de l'endroit. »

Un petit sourire d'Hermione confirma que tout irait bien.

Avec un sourire Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, essayant de déchiffrer le regard qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune fille, un regard que personne de son âge ne devrait avoir, un regard qui montre que les yeux ont vu la guerre et la perte, et Dumbledore connaissait la personne exacte qui aurait pu l'aider avec ça.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_Oh Ron'_ Pleura Hermione alors que la solitude lui rappelait ses amis. _'Harry est tout seul…Je suis toute seule.'_

Une petite toux l'éloigna des ses pensées sur ses amis et elle se focalisa sur la source du bruit.

Trois garçons en habits moldus se tenaient au pied de son lit, chacun avec une expression de souci mélangé à de la curiosité.

'_Oh mon dieu, c'est trois des quatre Maraudeurs'_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Salut. » Dit le garçon ressemblant à Harry. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si je m'étais fait écraser par un camion. » Répéta-t-elle.

James tendit la main. « James Potter, à votre service milady. »

« Remus Lupin. » Il fit un pas en avant alors qu'il se présentait.

Elle sourit à son jeune professeur de DCFM tandis qu'elle serrait sa main tendue.

Son regard se déplaça sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs et qui serait le parrain de son meilleur ami, ses yeux bleu/gris miroitèrent alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Sirius Black. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle donna aux garçons le meilleur sourire qu'elle put. « Hermione Thomas. »

« Alors d'où viens-tu Hermione ? » Demanda James.

Tout signe de bonheur s'effaça de son visage, elle aurait bien menti mais la douleur de ce qui c'était passé semblait si réelle. « Je…Je ne m'en sou-souviens plus. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage alors qu'une vision de l'acte de courage de Ron lui envahissait la vue.

« Vraiment les garçons. » Gronda Madame Pomfresh tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. « Arrêter d'embêter cette pauvre enfant. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, M. Black, elle a besoin de repos, vous pourrez revenir et lui dire au revoir avant que le train ne parte dans deux jours. »

Les trois garçons ouvrirent la bouche pour protester.

« Pas un mot de plus, maintenant dehors…dehors, laissez-la se reposer, plus elle prendra de repos, plus vite elle sera hors de son lit. »

Cela sembla convaincre le trio qui dirent leurs adieux et lui souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement avant de quitter la pièce.

« Maintenant ma chère, prenez ceci, c'est une potion de Sommeil, pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, elle devrait vous aider à vous reposer paisiblement. »

Hermione hocha la tête, reconnaissante à la sorcière d'avoir éloigné les garçons, elle n'aurait pas pu rester avec eux en ce moment. Elle but la potion avant de tomber dans un sommeil paisible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2 jours plus tard

« Hey Evans attend! » Hurla James en bas du Hall.

« Tu sais, les cinquante ans dont parlait Sirius pourraient être diminués, si tu commençais à l'appeler Lily. » Sourit Remus. NdT : voir chap 1 quand Sirius dit que James n'aura pas Lily avant ses 50 ans

« La ferme Lunard. » James était trop distrait à cause d'une certaine rousse, pour mettre trop d'effort dans sa réplique, Remus et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'œil et roulèrent des yeux.

« Hey Lily. » Dit James, espérant évidemment que les cinquante années n'existent pas. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Nulle part qui te concerne mais je vais à l'Infirmerie. » Répondit-elle.

« Quelle coïncidence, nous aussi. » Dit James, son sourire s'élargissant plus fort que Sirius et Remus ne l'auraient cru possible.

Lily sourit. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène maintenant, tu n'as pas brûlé les sourcils de Sirius comme Peter l'a fait la semaine dernière ? »

Remus et Lily roulèrent des yeux pendant que Sirius paraissait mortifié à la mention de ses sourcils tant aimés qui avaient brûlés ; sa main remonta à son visage juste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Ce geste amena encore la main de main de Remus à frapper l'arrière de la tête de son ami.

« Ow, Lunaaaaaaaaaaard, pourquoi ? »

« Imbécile, tu sais très bien si l'on a brûlé tes sourcils ou pas, et tu sais également pourquoi nous allons à l'Infirmerie. »

« Même ! » Cria Sirius en se tournant vers la rousse. « Plus jamais, et j'ai bien dit jamais, tu ne devras rigoler de quelque chose comme ça. »

Lily roula des yeux aux garçons et continua à marcher vers l'Infirmerie, James à ses talons.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie, ils furent accueillis par le soupir d'Hermione finissant d'emballer un petit sac.

« Hey Hermione. » Dit Lily en entrant dans la salle.

« Salut. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Attendez, vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ? » Demanda James.

Lily lui envoya un regard noir. « Bien que ça puisse te décevoir, James, l'univers ne tourne pas autour de toi, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être informé de chaque petite chose qui se passe. »

« Aïe James, tu viens juste de te faire brûler vif, mec…violent. » Dit Sirius tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour prendre les affaires d'Hermione.

James envoya un regard à Sirius avant de retourner son attention sur les filles.

« Dumbledore nous a présenté hier ; je reste chez Lily pendant l'été. »

Les trois garçons regardèrent Hermione, qui semblait finalement capable d'assembler une phrase entière.

« Et bien c'est génial. » Dit Sirius. « Peut-être que nous pourrions nous rencontrer pendant les vacances, après avoir fait notre examen de Transplanage. »

Lily vit le regard d'appréhension dans les yeux d'Hermione et répondit rapidement. « Nous verrons, envoyez un hibou. »

James paru franchement enthousiaste.

Lily soupira en le voyant. « Potter dégonfle ton ego, je pense juste qu'Hermione voudrait voir d'autres personnes que moi. » Elle se tourna vers Hermione. « Prête ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« D'accord, allons au train. » Dit Lily montrant le chemin à une Hermione boîtante.

Sirius courut immédiatement aider. « Besoin d'une main ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Ca ira merci, à l'année prochaine. » Dit-elle en adieu.

Les garçons observèrent les deux filles marcher dans le Hall.

« Les gars, ça c'est une fille dépressive. » Commenta James.

« Ouais, elle sait à peine assembler deux phrases. »

« Ca ira Sirius. » Dit Remus. « Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, ce sera Lily. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et partirent pour voir si Peter avait fini d'emballer ses affaires.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dream And Summer Test

**Alohaaaaaaaa**

**Et oui je sais, j'ai pris BEAUCOUP de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais c'était totalement involontaire, j'ai eu un problème « d'envoi de fichier » avec Choups, ma béta et j'ai pas pu le poster, mais bref le voila finalement ! Et merci bcp a ma petite Choups pr tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné pr me le faire parvenir!  
**

**Merci a ceux qui ont reviewé (même si y en a pas eu bcp…)**

**Lilpuce** (Kikoo toi ! Alors oui je suis arivé à me détendre et ca va bcp mieux maintenant !bzoux)**, une miss du 71** (Ta rentré à toi c'est bien passé ? merci pr te review au fait !)**, la copine a merry** (Voila elle est chez Lily, mais faudra attendre kils retournent a l'ecole pr que ca devienne vraiment intéressant en fait…)**, Bubblegum712** (Oui les chapitres vont s'alonger, quoi le dernier était déjà assez long…surtout ke jai plus trop le temp de traduire la !bzoux miss)**, Creme de Moshi** (Et oui lol, la vie est complikée et c'est dure de tout concilier, surtout avec les fics et les amis ! t'aime bein koi comme manga, j'en recherche des bons…(a l'eau de rose lol))

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **MoonyNZ

**Bonne lecture………**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 4 : Dream And Summer Test

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors qu'Hermione fixait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Lily, elle se reconnut à peine, la sorcière adolescente aux yeux qui s'illuminaient devant chaque chose qu'elle pouvait apprendre était partie. A la place de l'ancienne Hermione se tenait une jeune femme avec une entaille sur la joue et au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Mais ce ne furent pas les cicatrices de la bataille qui affectèrent le plus Hermione, ce fut le regard hanté dans ses yeux qui la choqua, ils semblaient être passés de son brillant brun chocolat au simple noisette.

_Cela doit arriver aux gens qui ont perdu quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient_ pensa-t-elle, elle l'avait remarqué dans les yeux de Sirius aussi, le jeune Sirius avait de vibrants yeux lumineux comparé au Sirius qu'elle connaissait et qui portait toujours les cicatrices d'Azkaban.

L'Hermione logique qui essayerait d'évaluer sa situation était introuvable, à la place se trouvait une Hermione enfermée dans sa peine.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais aucune larme ne tomba, tandis que son esprit se dirigeait vers la bataille, elle n'avait pas encore pleuré ; elle se demanda si ça la faisait insensible, insoucieuse, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était le vide, la lassitude, elle voulait pleurer mais quand elle se trouvait seule, elle découvrait que ça lui était impossible de laisser couler ses larmes, elles ne voulaient pas se déverser.

Elle retourna silencieusement vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lily.

L'autre fille lui sourit tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et s'asseyait sur le lit des parents de Lily qui l'avait déplacé dans la pièce pour elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Lily.

« Seule. » S'entendit-elle répondre.

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux soucieux.

« Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas bien mais si tu veux parler je serai là pour t'écouter, d'accord ? » Offrit Lily.

Hermione lui fit un doux sourire. « Merci. » Dit-elle en se couchant pour dormir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le sommeil paisible de Lily fut interrompu très tôt le matin par des hurlements venant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Hermione. » Dit doucement Lily, en secouant l'endormie qui tremblait. «

Réveille-toi. » Elle la secoua un peu plus fort. « Allez Hermione, réveille-toi.»

Hermione se battait maintenant dans son sommeil. « NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN. »

Elle cria et se redressa, les yeux aussi grands que des casseroles et son cœur battant à mille par minute.

« C'est ok, c'était juste un rêve, juste un rêve. » Apaisa Lily en prenant la fille tremblante dans ses bras.

« Ils les ont tués. » Chuchota Hermione.

« C'est ok. » Apaisa Lily. « Essaye de ne pas y penser. » Dit-elle en essayant de calmer Hermione.

« Les Mangemorts ont attaqué les étudiants ; ils ont tué un de mes meilleurs amis. » Chuchota Hermione. « Ca fait tellement mal. » Gémit-elle.

« Oh Hermione, je suis tellement désolée, recouche-toi, essaie de te reposer. »Dit Lily. « Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sois rendormie. »

Hermione se coucha. « Tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle à Lily. Quand elle n'obtient aucune réponse, elle continua. « C'est que je ne peux même pas pleurer pour mes amis. »

« Tu es juste en état de choc. » Commença Lily mais elle réalisa qu'Hermione était de nouveau retombée endormie.

« Oh Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Chuchota-t-elle à la fille endormie tandis qu'elle se levait et retournait à son propre lit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Hermione et Lily devinrent proches,

Hermione commença à se rendre compte pourquoi les gens de son époque idolâtraient la rousse. Elle découvrit qu'elles avaient beaucoup en commun un jour pendant qu'elles étudiaient pour leur examen de Transplanage.

Lily rit soudainement. « On parie combien que les mecs ne sont même pas en train d'étudier ça ? » Réfléchi-t-elle.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Je suppose que tu parles de James et Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Lily sourit et hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ne mentionnes-tu pas Remus ? »

Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione rit légèrement. « D'après ce que tu m'as dit, on dirait que c'est le seul avec la tête vissé du bon côté. »

Lily hocha encore une fois la tête. « En fait je pense que si Remus reste chez James et Sirius, je suis sûre que ces deux-là ont été forcé d'étudier. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, si Remus ressemblait au professeur Lupin, Sirius et James auront lu probablement lu un livre pour la première fois.

Lily observa Hermione pendant qu'elle retournait à sa lecture ; sa nouvelle amie n'avait plus parlé de sa terrible épreuve depuis la première nuit et semblait aller de mieux en mieux si l'on ne comptait pas ses cauchemars. Elle espérait qu'une nouvelle année scolaire et de la compagnie pourraient l'aider, et même si Lily ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle estimait que les Maraudeurs pouvaient être vraiment capitaux dans le rétablissement d'Hermione.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Physiquement, Hermione se sentait mieux, la plupart de ses contusions avaient toutes disparu et ses coupures devenaient de pâles cicatrices.

Emotionnellement, elle était épuisée, les moments où elle se sentait le mieux étaient en compagnie de Lily, mais dès qu'elle était seule, son esprit errait de nouveau vers la bataille avec des images de Ron apparaissant devant ses yeux.

C'étaient les moments les plus durs pour Hermione ; les moments de solitude.

Alors que le jour de son examen de Transplanage approchait, Hermione sentit naître en elle le sentiment du mal du pays. Elle aurait dû faire ça avec Harry et Ron, presque tout ce qu'ils accomplissaient, ils le faisaient ensemble.

Lily entra dans la piève. « Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Nous irons par la poudre de Cheminette au Ministère et nous repartirons de là.» Dit Lily en descendant les escaliers.

« Tu as déjà été au Ministère avant ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non mais je suis sûre que nous découvrirons le chemin. » Répondit Lily.

Hermione pensa de nouveau à sa propre visite au Ministère et combatta une autre vague de peine au souvenir de son Professeur de Métamorphose. _(NdT :Souvenez-vous Sirius est vivant mais McGo est morte)_

« Tu sais comment utiliser la poudre ? » Demanda Lily, brisant le train de pensées d'Hermione.

« Ouais, je l'ai utilisé plusieurs fois. »

Lily hocha la tête. « Tu veux y aller d'abord ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« D'accord. » Hermione fit un pas dans les flammes vertes et cria « Ministère de la Magie ».

Elle apparut dans l'entrée du Ministère et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la fontaine d'or au centre avec les statues qui, dans le futur, sauveraient la vie d'Harry.

Elle sentit Lily arriver et se tenir près d'elle.

« Wow. » Dit-elle.

« Ouais. » Convint Hermione. « Wow. »

« Hey Lily, Hermione, je suis là ! » Cria une voix.

Les filles se retournèrent pour voir Remus marcher vers elles, les deux filles sourirent au jeune Maraudeur.

« Comment allez-vous toutes les deux ? »

« Bien. » Répondit Lily, Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. « Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien, j'étais supposé retrouver James, Sirius et Peter, heu, il y a dix minutes. » Dit-il avec une grimace et il regarda aux alentours.

Deux têtes aux cheveux noirs, une lisse et une ébouriffée, apparurent à distance. Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Remus et signala les deux garçons, Remus sourit et agita la main pour capter leur attention.

« Hey, Patmol, Cornedrue, ici ! » Les deux garçons se retournèrent en entendant leur surnom.

« Hey Lunard. » Salua Sirius. « Hey Hermione, ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien, merci. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire, Sirius remarqua cependant que ça n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

James, d'autre part, avait glissé à côté de Lily.

« Lily ma chère, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il ?

« Bien, James. » Répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard prudent. « Et toi ? »

« Génial, je t'ai manqué ? »

Lily roula des yeux et se tourna pour saluer Sirius qui parlait à Hermione, et Peter qui venait d'arriver.

Remus frappa James à la tête, « Vraiment doué Cornedrue, vraiment doué. » Il grimaça.

« Tu sais où aller ? » Demanda Hermione aux Maraudeurs.

Sirius hocha la tête. « Ouais, j'ai dû venir ici une fois avec ma cousine

Bellatrix, c'est par là. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se durcirent à la mention de la femme responsable de la mort du professeur McGonagall.

« Hey. » Demanda doucement Sirius. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Je vais très bien. » Répondit-elle. « Juste nerveuse. »

« Ahh tout ira bien, viens c'est par là. » Dit-il en menant le groupe vers toute une série de portes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'examen ne fut pas dur, spécialement avec les lectures que Lily et Hermione avaient faites, même Peter parvint à réussir, bien qu'il fut proche de se couper en deux.

« Nous reverrons ces dames au train alors ? » Demanda James.

Lily attendit qu'Hermione réponde.

Hermione sourit. « Ce serait sympa. »

Les quatre garçons sourirent et transplanèrent à leur maison.

« D'accord. » Dit Lily avec des yeux brillants. « On se revoit à la maison ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et transplana dans la maison de Lily.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Owls The Express And Someon

**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaa à tous!**

**Oui, oui je sais, j'ai pris fulllllllll temps pour poster, mais j'ai un peu oublié cette trad' (y semblerait que ça arrive souvent ces temps-ci lol) et puis le nombre de reviews ne m'a pas trop motivé, mais bon j'ai promi de continuer à la traduire, et me revoila donc! **

**La suite arrivera sûrement très bientôt, surtout que je suis en vacance la semaine prochaine! (YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)**

**Lilpuce** (Pas grave si t'as pas trop d'inspi, ze vais pas te tuer lol et pusic'esr déjç gentil d'avoir reviwé! Et puis sinon tout va bien chez toi? Plus de nouveaux one)shot comme je les adore en prévision?lol)**, Creme de Moshi** (Kikoo toi, ca fait un bail!Bon pr les mangas dont tu m'avais parlé…y me semble que j'avais di que je prendrais Fruit Basket, mais hélas j'ai toujours pas été en achter, d'ailleurs si tu connais un site où on sait les prendre...je sais c'est pas bien, mais on se refait pas lol bzoux miss )**, Bubblegum712** (Hello ma ptite puce! Je viens de lire ta lettre où tu parlais de cette fic, et bien la voila la suite, tinkiète j'abandonnerais pas cette fic!Et puis j'suis flattée que tu utilise tes ptites 20 minutes d'ordi pour venir lire mes trad, ca me va droit au coeur, lol, grox bzou j'tad et au vent mister Seb' lol)**, Diane** (Tu veins me mordre si je ne mets pas un nouveau chapitre?le voilaaaaaaa, moi j'y tiens à ma ptite vie lol)

**Voila, bonne lecture ...**

oooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 5 : Owls the express and someone slimy

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se roula en boule sous la couette protectrice. La douleur ne la quittait pas tandis qu'elle fixait d'un air las le mur d'en face. _'Je ne peux pas faire ça'_. Pensa-t-elle. _'Je ne peux pas continuer sans eux.'_ Les visages hantés de ses meilleurs amis apparurent devant ses yeux, Ron souriant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et Harry riant de quelque chose que les jumeaux n'avaient sûrement pas fait. _'Harry'_, pensa-t-elle, _j'ai toujours Harry, je dois juste trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison.' 'Et bien tu ne le trouveras pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?'_ Dit une voix dans sa tête.

« Poudlard. » Hermione chuchota et sourit un peu, si quelque chose allait l'aider, ce serait ses livres adorés de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. « Je trouverais un moyen de revenir à la maison, Harry. » S'avoua-t-elle à elle-même. « Je te reverrai. » Et un sommeil paisible l'attrapa pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Elle se réveilla au bruit d'un hibou tapant sur la fenêtre, elle ouvrit un œil et vit Lily entièrement habillée aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour chercher le courrier.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Presque midi. » Dit Lily avait un sourire. « Je ne t'avais jamais vue dormir si bien avant alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. »

Hermione sourit. « Merci. »

Lily retourna son attention vers les lettres qu'elles avaient dans les mains. « Ce sont nos lettres de Poudlard. » Elle sourit en remettant à Hermione une enveloppe, « Tu ne pensais pas en recevoir une ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard choqué sur le visage d'Hermione.

« J'étais un peu inquiète. » Admit-elle, ouvrant sa lettre.

_Chère Mlle Thomas_

_Vous avez été reçue à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, pour votre septième année._

L'année commence le 1er septembre où vous serez répartie dans une maison.

_Ci-joint une liste de livres et d'équipements dont vous aurez besoin._

_Directrice-Adjointe_

_Professeur M. McGonagall_

Hermione relut la lettre juste pour être sûre, _professeur McGonagall_ pensa-t-elle, bien qu'elle aimait que Sirius enseigne la Métamorphose, elle avait toujours admiré son professeur original.

Un cri de joie fit lever les yeux d'Hermione jusqu'à la fille assise sur l'autre lit. Elle rencontra ses yeux et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« J'ai été faite Préfete-en-chef. » Hurla-t-elle à perdre haleine, tenant l'insigne doré, le même insigne que ses amis avaient prétendu qu'elle aurait.

« Félicitations. » Dit-elle pendant que Lily relisait sa lettre.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Lily. « Oh Merlin s'il vous plait non, ce doit être une blague. » Dit Lily, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle décrivit la lettre en détail à Hermione. « James. » Dit-elle. « Je veux dire James POTTER, comment ont-ils pu faire _James_ Préfet-en-chef, j'ai vraiment toujours pensé que ce serait Remus, mais, James ? Je veux dire c'est James….James qui transforme les cheveux des Serpentards rose fluo, James qui…pourquoi tu souris ? »

Hermione sourit. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de dire le nom de quelqu'un autant de fois en une phrase ? »

« Ho la ferme. » Dit Lily et elle frappa Hermione à la tête avec son oreiller. « Oh je suis tellement désolée. » Dit-elle en laissant tomber immédiatement son oreiller, mais elle vit dans les yeux d'Hermione une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue autre part que dans les yeux des quatre garçons. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Hermione saisit son propre oreiller et frappa la tête de la rousse avec. S'ensuivit alors une bataille d'oreiller qui aurait rendu fier les Maraudeurs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Résidence des Potter**

Remus fut rudement réveillé de son sommeil par un oreiller en-dessous de sa tête arraché et utilisé pour le frapper au visage. « Ugh. » Il grogna et fixa son attaquant qui faisait un grand sourire. « Patmol, qu'est-ce que ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « La maman de James a fait un grand petit déjeuner et les lettres sont arrivées. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Et donc pourquoi m'as-tu frappé avec mon propre oreiller ? »

Sirius haussa encore les épaules et hérissa les cheveux de Remus. « C'était, Remus, mon cher ami, juste pour m'amuser. » Dit-il avant de reculer devant un Remus rempli d'idées de vengeance.

Après être entrés dans la salle à manger, les garçons ouvrirent leurs lettres de Poudlard tandis qu'ils commençaient à manger. Le message était maintenant tellement familier qu'ils pouvaient le réciter en entier, tous sauf James qui semblait contenir un peu plus d'informations comme il commençait à bafouiller à l'autre bout de la table. « Je…Je…Préfet…Merlin…Lily…impossible… »

« Cornedrue, crache avant que tu ne sois blessé. » Dit Sirius en essayant de contenir son rire devant son ami.

« Je…Je… » James regarda ses amis avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin. » Dit Sirius tandis qu'il prenait la lettre de James pour la lire à haute voix. « Poudlard…bla bla bla… » Dit-il en scannant la page, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. « Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous serez Préfet-en-chef durant votre dernière année à Poudlard. »

« Wow mec, félicitations. » Dit Remus, James inclina la tête d'un air las et fit un geste à Sirius pour qu'il continue.

« Mais Lunard…il y a plus. » Dit Sirius tandis qu'il continuait à lire, en agitant ses sourcils. « Veuillez s'il vous plait vous rendre dans le Poudlard Express à une réunion avec les préfets et la Préfète-en-chef… » Sirius décida de suspendre sa phrase et de torturer ses amis.

« Patmol accouche, je suis déjà remonté contre toi ce matin, alors ne me donne pas une excuse pour faire quelque chose à tes cheveux. »

Sirius déglutit et hocha la tête, la main ne tenant pas la lettre allant dans ses cheveux. « …une réunion avec les préfets et la Préfète-en-chef, Lily Evans. »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers un James choqué, toujours en train de murmurer et fixé à sa chaise. N'arrivant à saisir son attention, Sirius se décida pour agir. « Bon et bien je pense que je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui dire que James a perdu toutes pensées logiques et qu'il doit donner le titre à Lunard. » Sa main prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Ceci sembla arracher James hors de son état de transe.

« Patmol, si tu t'approches de cette plume, pardonne-moi Merlin mais je ferai… »

« Tu ferais quoi ? »

« Je te mettrai une laisse sous ta forme Patmol et je t'emmènerai faire une petite sortie quelque part. »

Remus et Peter suivirent des yeux la conversation. « Où ? » Demanda Sirius, plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

« Que dirais-tu…chez le vétérinaire ? » James sourit.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » Demanda Sirius. « Ils torturent ces pauvres petits animaux moldus ! »

« James sourit. « Tu prends cette plume et je le fais. »

Remus et Peter purent à peine contenir leur rire pendant que Sirius éloignait lentement la plume et le parchemin comme s'ils allaient lui exploser au visage. « Bien. » Dit Remus. « Cela va être une année intéressante. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Une semaine plus tard, Poudlard Express**

Une semaine plus tard, les Maraudeurs retrouvaient Lily et Hermione devant le Poudlard Express. « Elle semble aller beaucoup mieux. » Dit Remus tandis que les filles faisaient leur chemin à travers la foule d'étudiants sur le quai.

Sirius hocha la tête mais il n'avait pas encore vu Hermione sourire et rire avec ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas dans ses yeux pourtant. » Dit-il en exprimant ses pensées à ses amis.

« Et bien alors. » Dit James. « Nous allons essayer d'arranger ça. » Les autres inclinèrent la tête alors que les filles approchaient. Lily regardait James comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose de mal. James s'éclaircit la gorge. « Uhh, allons chercher un compartiment. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et suivirent par paire, Sirius et Hermione à l'avant, suivit de Remus et Peter et de James et Lily, à l'ennui de Lily qui devait se retrouver à l'arrière.

« Alors comment ça va ? » Demanda Sirius à Hermione.

« Je vais mieux, merci, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. » Répondit-elle. _De temps pour trouver un moyen de retourner à la maison._

Sirius inclina la tête tandis qu'ils entraient dans un compartiment et s'asseyaient.

« Alors. » Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant. « Est-ce que vous êtes tous restés avec votre famille pendant l'été ? »

James et Peter hochèrent la tête pour affirmer, Sirius secoua la tête. « Je suis resté chez les Potter, ils m'accueillent depuis que j'ai eu hum...quelques problèmes avec ma famille. » Hermione lui fit un petit sourire mais fut choquée par ce que Remus répondit.

« Je suis resté avec mon oncle et ma tante. » Dit-il. « Mes parents ont été tués il y a quelques années. »

« Oh je suis désolé. » Dit Hermione. _Le Remus de la maison n'a jamais mentionné sa famille._ pensa-t-elle.

« Tout va bien. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Tu ne savais pas. »

« Mes…mes parents sont Moldus. » Dit-elle. « Des dentistes. »

Lily vit la lueur au fond des yeux d'Hermione et l'interrompit. « C'est bon Hermione, si tu en veux pas en parler tu ne dois pas. » Hermione hocha la tête et sourit à son amie.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas plus de toute façon. » Dit-elle.

« Et pour Harry ? » Demanda Peter, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Remus.

« Je…c'est mon meilleur ami, un sorcier brillant, il me manque. » Chuchota-t-elle d'avantage pour elle-même que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Peter, d'un autre côté, reçu quatre regards mortels. « Heu James. » Dit-il pour essayer de changer de sujet. « Toi et Lily n'aviez pas une réunion ? »

« Merde. » Dit James, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de la part de Lily. « Allons-y, ils doivent nous attendre. » Dit-il en poussant Lily vers la porte. « Nous serons de retour avons d'atteindre Poudlard. » Dit-il par dessus son épaule alors qu'il partait.

« Alors. » Dit Remus en se tournant vers Hermione. « Aucune matière de préférée ? »

Elle sourit, bien que Sirius ait encore remarqué que ça n'atteignait pas ses yeux, c'était son genre de conversation. « Je les aime toutes sauf Divination. » Dit-elle. « Mais je pense que Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est la matière dont nous avons le plus besoin. »

« C'est la matière favorite de Lunard. » Dit Sirius, ce qui n'étonna pas Hermione, car il était un professeur brillant. « Je pense moi-même avoir un don naturel pour la Métamorphose. » Hermione sourit, en doutant fortement que Sirius se voit vraiment enseigner cette matière dans le futur.

Le trajet en train jusqu'à Poudlard fut occupé en parlant de Poudlard, des Maisons, Hermione fit promettre à Remus de lui montrer la Bibliothèque et à Sirius de lui montrer les cuisines. A une demi-heure de Poudlard, James et Lily revinrent et Lily et Hermione partirent pour aller se changer.

Lily finit de se préparer en épinglant son insigne de l'autre côté du sigle de Gryffondor. « Prêtes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers sa robe exempte de tout sigle. Elles revinrent toutes les deux vers le compartiment lorsqu'un garçon blond bloque leur chemin.

« Tiens, tiens. » Ricana-t-il. « La petite Sang-de-Bourbe a été faite Préfète-en-chef, et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Son regard dériva vers Hermione, qui pâlit au son de sa voix, la voix qui avait envoyé le sort mortel vers Neville et qui avait tué Dean, le garçon que le nom d'Hermione honorait. Hermione repoussa cette pensée tandis qu'elle s'emparait de son courage de Gryffondor et qu'elle tendit la main.

« Hermione Thomas. »

Le blond ricana profondément. « Ahh ça ressemble à une autre Sang-de-Bourbe, j'aurais dû le savoir, regardes-toi, aucun Sang-Pur se respectant ne paraîtrait aussi…et bien…sale. »

« Fiches le camp, Malefoy. » Dit Lily.

« Tiens, tiens, tu n'aurais pas passé trop de temps avec Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu l'imites dans sa façon de parler infecte, mais vu que tu étais sale dès le début, ça te ressemble bien. »

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil les Maraudeurs arriver derrière Malefoy, les baguettes levées. « Je te suggère de laisser Miss Evans et Thomas seules, Malefoy. » Dit James d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Malefoy envoya à Hermione un dernier regard avant de partir. « Lui, » Dit James à Hermione. « à Serpentard, si le Choixpeau te suggère d'aller à Serpentard, je te suggère de le soudoyer pour l'éviter. »

Hermione hocha la tête, Sirius remarqua qu'elle semblait se renfermer de nouveau sur elle-même. _Deux pas en avant, un en arrière_, pensa-t-il, se jurant de maintenir les Serpentards éloignés d'Hermione à l'avenir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après que tous les premières années eurent été répartis, Dumbledore se leva. « Nous avons une élève de plus à répartir, je peux vous présenter miss Hermione Thomas qui nous rejoindra pour sa septième année. »

Elle put entendre ses nouveaux amis l'encourager mais elle ne les reconnus pas pare qu'elle était trop nerveuse à la possibilité de changer de Maison. Le professeur MacGonagall lui fit signe d'avancer et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de placer le vieux choipeaux sur sa tête.

_« Ahh. » _Dit une vois dans sa tête. _« Miss Granger, je dois dire que je suis surpris de vous voir ici. »_

_« Je ne suis pas ici par choix. »_

_« Non, je ne crois pas que vous l'êtes, maintenant où allons nous vous mettre, je sens un niveau de sociabilité, peut-être Poufsouffle…non trop adroite et réfléchissant vite, Serpentard serait bon pour vous, mais hélas je ne pense pas qu'une personne née Moldue durerait longtemps dans cette maison. »_

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

_« Beaucoup d'intelligence et de courage, oui Gryffondor serait bien pour toi mais tu serais aussi bien à Serdaigle. »_

_« Non s'il vous plait, j'appartiens à Gryffondor. » Plaida-t-elle._

Pour les Maraudeurs et Lily, une année sembla passer avant que le Choixpeau ne fasse sa décision et que l'école l'entende.

_« Est-ce vrai ? » _Répondit le Choixpeau. _« Je ne suis pas d'accord là, mais bon, tu serais mieux à… »_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sleeplessness, horns and th

**Aloha à tous!**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon! Personnellement, c'était génial, me suis marré comme une folle, là je comate un peu mais ça va passer! (du moins j'espère...lol)**

**Et j'suis déso d'avoir pri autant de temps pour traduire ce chap, j'ai perdu ma motivation pour cette fic à un moment et puis pas moyen de traduire, mais rassurez-vous c'est reparti !**

**Bon, comme vous en avez pri l'habitude avec mes autres fics, les RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ (voir 'homepage' dans mon profil), et merci à tous d'avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent, j'ai cru que cette fic ne vous plaisait pas trop mais je suis rassurée maintenant !**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout étant à JK Rowling et à MoonyNZ.**

**Bonne lecture à tous………**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 6 : Sleeplessness, horns and those slytherins

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione sentit son corps trembler lorsque le choipeau s'apprêta à crier le nom de sa Maison.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Entendit-on dans tout le Hall.

Hermione sourit et alla rejoindre ses amis qui applaudissaient et l'encourageaient tellement qu'Hermione pensa qu'ils allaient réellement endommager les vaisseaux sanguins dans leurs mains.

« J'ai juste quelques choses à rajouter. » Dit le directeur lorsque Hermione s'assit entre Lily et Remus, en face de Sirius, James et Peter. « Il n'y a pas de promenades dans les couloirs après dix heures, et pour les premières années, et quelques autres, la forêt interdite est précisément….interdite, et maintenant que c'est clair…bon appétit. » Dit-il en frappant dans ses mains tandis que la nourriture apparaissait devant les étudiants.

Les garçons commencèrent à amasser de la nourriture dans leur plat comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé pendant l'été. Lily et Hermione se regardèrent l'une l'autre et haussèrent les épaules en prenant rapidement de la nourriture avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Une fille aux cheveux blonds assise à côté de Peter secoua la tête. « Les garçons sont des puits sans fond, je te jure. » Dit-elle.

Sirius avala la nourriture qui était dans sa bouche. « Nous sommes des garçons en pleine croissance Marie, sans compter que Lunard a besoin de sa nourriture. OW c'était pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il à Remus qui lui avait de toute évidence donné un coup de pied sous la table.

Remus lui envoya un regard d'avertissement avant de revenir à son plat. Hermione leur jeta à tous les deux un coup d'œil en se demandant si l'incident du Saule Cogneur dont Harry lui avait parlé s'était déjà produit.

« Hey Hermione. » Dit Lily pour saisir son attention. « Voici Marie. » En montrant la fille blonde qui fit un signe de la main et sourit. « Et voici Louise. » Dit-elle en pointant une brunette assise à côté de Remus. Hermione salua les deux filles avant de diriger de nouveau son attention sur les garçons.

Son regard dériva vers Sirius qui la regardait d'un air pensif, il était si attentif que Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux vers son plat.

Sirius parla alors à voix haute. « Je me demandais juste pourquoi le Choixpeau avait pris tellement de temps pour te répartir, il n'a quand même pas considéré Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« En fait il a mentionné les quatre Maisons. » Les autres l'ont regardée, choqués. « C'était ici ou Serdaigle à la fin. »

« Tu es comme Remus alors. » Fit remarquer James. « C'étaient les options que le chapeau a eu pour lui. Moi j'étais Gryffondor de tous les points de vue. » Il sourit.

« Ouais, McGonagall avait à peine posé le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il a hurlé. » Dit Sirius.

« Et toi ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

Sirius se renfrogna tandis que James souriait et lui faisait une tape dans le dos. « C'était quoi encore Paddy ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, et pendant ce temps, Hermione put entendre Remus rire tranquillement à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. « C'était Serpentard ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Serdaigle ? » Tenta-t-elle, mais encore une fois Sirius secoua la tête.

Les autres Maraudeurs éclatèrent enfin de dire, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec les Poufsouffle ? » Demanda-t-elle. Même Lily riait.

« Rien. » Dit Remus. « Mais une fois que tu finiras pas connaître Sirius, tu comprendras à quel point c'est drôle. » La vérité est que quand elle pensait au Sirius de son époque, elle ne le trouvait pas amusant, elle attendait vraiment avec intérêt de pouvoir raconter à Harry ce petit fait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui râlait maintenant, et lui offrit un sourire qui sembla rehausser légèrement son humeur, il lui sourit en retour et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. '_Et bien c'est différent_' Pensa-t-elle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après le dessert, ses camarades Gryffondor l'ont amenée à la Salle Commune.

« Hongrois à cornes. » Dit James à la grosse dame qui lui sourit et s'ouvrit. Hermione l'observa, se demandant pourquoi la grosse dame ne faisait la conversation comme d'habitude.

« Nouveau portrait. » Dit Sirius qui était à deux centimètres derrière elle, la suivant à l'intérieur. « On a eu l'année dernière un soi-disant chevalier fou, il changeait de mot de passe tous les deux jours. »

Hermione sourit et entra dans la Salle Commune. Une vague de familiarité lui vint. _Je suis à la maison.'_ Pensa-t-elle. _'Ou du moins le plus près possible.'_ Elle suivit le groupe jusqu'aux fauteuils devant le feu. Sirius et James réclamèrent deux fauteuils tandis que Peter s'asseyait au bord d'un divan. Remus, toujours gentleman, attendit que les deux filles s'asseyent, mais Lily secoua la tête, pas d'humeur à passer encore plus de temps avec James.

« Je vais aider Hermione à s'installer. » Dit-elle. « A demain matin. »

Tous les garçons dirent bonne nuit, James parut déçu, alors que Lily et Hermione montèrent à leur dortoir.

« C'est cette année les mecs. » Dit James. « Je l'aurai cette année. »

« Tu dis ça chaque année, Cornedrue. »

« Mais Pat, cette année est différente. »

« En quoi James ? » Demanda Remus. « A part le fait qu'elle ne t'aie pas encore donné le nom d'une créature vue en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ? »

« Et bien il y a ça. » Dit James sérieusement. « Et le fait que je vais passer beaucoup plus de temps avec elle en raison de nos statuts ET » Dit-il en coupant Sirius qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose. « Elle a l'air d'aimer traîner avec Hermione et Hermione a l'air d'aimer traîner avec nous. »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent l'un l'autre et haussèrent les épaules.

« Il a un bon point Patmol. »

« Je suis d'accord Lunard mais il est toqué. »

« Obsédé est l'autre mot pour ça. »

« Hey les gars, James….est juste assis là. » Dit-il en se pointant lui-même.

« Allez Corny. » James lui lança un regard furieux à l'usage de son surnom. « Nous avons cours demain et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. » Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Farces. » James sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Oh mais Jamesie-Poo. » Se moqua Sirius. « Tu es Préfet-en-chef maintenant, tu ne peux plus rien faire de ce genre. »

« Oh et James. » Les garçons se retournèrent pour voir Lily en bas des escaliers. « Ne tente aucune farce le premier jour d'école. »

« Lily. » Dit James se cramponnant à sa chemise. « Tu penses que _je_ cherche les ennuis ? »

« Oui je le pense, tu es Préfet-en-chef maintenant, montre l'exemple. » Elle remonta ensuite les escaliers. James se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis qui murmuraient quelque chose à propos de Lily sondant les esprits.

« Alors Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Remus, stupéfait.

« Et bien Lunard, je vais faire ce qu'elle dit et montrer le bon exemple. »

Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent comme s'il perdait la tête tandis qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. « Je montrerais le bon exemple du 'comment ne pas se faire prendre'. »

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tard cette nuit-là, Hermione s'assit dans un des divans devant la cheminée, fixant les flammes. Elle était encore infestée par des cauchemars et ne pouvait pas dormir plus de deux heures. L'ouverture du portrait la détourna des flammes, ne voyant personne, elle sortit sa baguette par précaution, puis sourit et visa dans l'obscurité.

« _Accio_ cape d'invisibilité. » La cape d'invisibilité de James vola jusqu'à ses mains tendues, révélant un Sirius à l'air coupable avec les bras rempli de nourriture.

« Comment…heu…heu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai fait une supposition. » Dit Hermione. « Je connaissais quelqu'un qui en avait une par le passé. »

« Et bien maintenant que je me suis fait attraper, je pourrais aussi bien partager. » Dit-il en prenant la place à côté d'elle et en lui offrant quelques petits pains aux chocolat.

« Non merci, ça ira. »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout d'ailleurs ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Nouvel endroit ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Plutôt des rêves. » Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le feu.

Sirius l'observa, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle avait de toute évidence traversé beaucoup de choses mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère en lui posant trop de questions. Alors il resta assis et il observa son visage, les flammes du feu se reflétant dans ses yeux noisette.

Après un moment, Sirius suivit son regard et se retrouva envahi par ses propres pensées tandis que les flammes dansaient devant lui. Il eut un petit rire en pensant à ce qui allait arriver demain matin aux Serpentards. Il grimaça à cette cassure dans le silence et se tourna vers Hermione pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangée. Au lieu de cela, il la vit couchée près de lui et respirant calmement. Il sourit et prit la fille endormie dans ses bras, puis la porta vers les escaliers des filles. Au pied des escaliers, il donna un coup de pied dans un certain morceau de bois qui lui permit d'accéder au dortoir des filles et porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le soleil passant à travers les rideaux réveilla Hermione au matin. _'Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? J'aurais juré que j'étais dans la Salle Commune.'_ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se levait et se préparait pour les cours. Elle salua Lily lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, prête pour ce premier jour de cours ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione prit son sac et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, pour je ne sais quelle raison, les garçons nous attendent en bas. » Dit Lily en roulant des yeux, et chuchota. « Je pense qu'ils t'apprécient, mais ne leur dit pas que je te l'ai dit. »

Hermione rit et suivit la rousse en bas.

Sirius lui sourit tandis que les filles rejoignaient les Maraudeurs.

« C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui souri simplement et ne lui répondit pas, alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers le Grande Salle. Hermione activa le pas pour rattraper Sirius. « Merci. » Dit-elle pour que lui seul l'entende.

« De rien. » Répliqua-t-il avant de marcher plus vite pour rattraper ses amis.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula normalement pour Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des cris d'horreur venir en direction de la table des Serpentards, et, se penchant vers Sirius, elle put ainsi voir ce qui se passait : la plupart des Serpentards avaient des cornes comme celles du diable qui poussaient sur leur tête.

Hermione et Lily se consultèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers les Maraudeurs, avec un air d'accusatrices.

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Allez Lily, quand aurions-nous pu faire ça ? » Demanda James. « Tu sais bien qu'on patrouille les couloirs toutes les nuits. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui retenait un large sourire. Il savait qu'il s'était fait attraper, mais fut étonné qu'elle ne lui dise rien, lui envoyant juste un regard cinglant pour ensuite revenir à son petit-déjeuner.

« Les garçons. » Vint la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière eux. Ils tressaillirent tous et se tournèrent vers elle en souriant gentiment. « Vos emplois du temps. » Dit-elle en les remettant aux septièmes années avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

Hermione étudia le sien et le compara avec celui de Lily, et toutes deux avaient le même que celui de Remus. Il était presque le même que celui de Sirius, James et Peter aussi sauf qu'ils avaient pris Divination tandis que les autres avaient pris Arithmancie.

« Ugh. » Dit Sirius. « Potions en premier avec les Serpentards, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il. « On nous colle toujours avec les serpents pour Potions…et Défense. » Continua-t-il en faisant courir son doigt sur son horaire. « Et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. »

« Patmol a un point. » Dit James. « Je me demande pourquoi ils font ça. »

« Probablement pour vous punir de toutes vos farces. » Dit Lily.

James et Sirius se regardèrent l'un l'autre et commencèrent à parler calmement entre eux, Remus ajoutant de temps en temps son propre avis et Peter se contentant d'écouter. Après une délibération de quelques minutes, ils se tournèrent tous vers Lily qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Après beaucoup de discussions nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que, Lily, nous ne sommes pas responsables de ça. » Dit James en pointant l'horaire devant lui.

Lily se contenta de rouler des yeux et se tourna vers Hermione. « Je dois aller parler au professeur McGonagall, sois gentille avec ceux-la. » Dit-elle en faisant un geste vers les garçons. Hermione hocha la tête, souriant devant les regards offensés des Maraudeurs. Tandis que Lily se levait et se dirigeait vers la table principale, le regard de James ne la quitta pas. Les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius et il mentionna James, en roulant des yeux et en faisant une grimace. Hermione rit. '_Au moins elle peut rire.'_ Pensa Sirius. '_Qu'importe combien le progrès est petit.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le cours de Potions, pensa Hermione, était aussi mauvais maintenant que celui dans le futur. _'Pourquoi tous les professeurs de Potions doivent-ils avoir les cheveux gras ?'_ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au professeur Sabbath. Elle était avec Lily pour le cours, et toutes les deux travaillaient sur une potion que le professeur avait imposée, pour qu'ils se rappellent leurs cours de sixième année. C'était après le discours de vingt minutes sur les ASPICS et l'importance de ce cours.

Tandis que la potion infusait, Hermione regarda les Serpentards, derrière une tête blonde familière se tenaient deux grands gorilles qui ressemblaient étrangement à Crabbe et Goyle. '_Hmm Crabbe et Goyle senior.'_ Pensa Hermione, _'Apparemment tous les Sang-purs n'ont pas des bons gènes.'_ La personne assise à côté de Malefoy attira son attention cependant, _'des cheveux noirs graisseux, une expression boudeuse, un nez anormalement grand…Professeur Rogue…il n'a pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans'_, pensa Hermione. Lily remarqua la direction de son regard et ses traits se durcirent.

« Mon avis, reste aussi loin d'eux que possible. » Dit-elle en faisant un geste vers les Serpentards.

Hermione hocha la tête et retourna à sa potion.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trois cours plus tard, Hermione put finalement se diriger vers la Bibliothèque avec comme excuse une recherche pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement compris en Métamorphose. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Bibliothèque, elle ne se dirigea cependant pas vers la section métamorphose mais vers la section qu'elle avait découverte quand elle possédait son Retourneur de temps en troisième année. Elle empila dans ses bras des livres qu'elle sentait appropriés et se trouva une table pour aller les lire tranquillement.

Cinq livres plus tard, Hermione désespéra mais elle dut partir pour son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle prit un livre en particulier et se dirigea vers son cours.

Alors qu'elle arpentait dans le couloir en entendant le seul bruit de ses pas, elle lut en marchant, une tâche qu'elle avait perfectionné pendant sa troisième année.

'_De récentes recherches sur les voyages dans le temps ont montré que plusieurs sujets sont revenus de quelques heures dans le passé où ils se rencontraient eux-mêmes..._'Hermione était tellement absorbée par le livre qu'elle ne vit pas les deux formes tourner au coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle les bouscule.

Elle poussa un cri et tomba sur le sol. « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en levant la tête pour voir qui elle avait cogné.

« Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe. » Cracha Malefoy. « Je parie que tu es aussi nulle sans baguette qu'un Poufsouffle. »

Hermione se leva et le fixa furieusement, ignorant le regard qu'elle reçu de Rogue. « Premièrement, le fait que je t'aie bousculé n'a rien avoir avec mes capacités magiques, et deuxièmement, je parie que la majeure partie des Poufsouffles pourraient se débrouiller dans toutes les situations. » Dit-elle en les dépassant, et en pensant à ses camarades Poufsouffles qui les avaient aidés à prendre le dessus sur les Mangemorts.

Malefoy et Rogue rigolèrent d'un air froid. « C'est, Sang-de-Bourbe, fortement discutable, et, oh, au sujet de tes prétendues capacités magiques, nous verrons ça en duel au cours de Défense. » Ricana-t-il en partant avec Rogue.

Elle frissonna en pensant à la rencontre et évita de penser à ce jour-là.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cette nuit, Hermione ne put encore échapper aux rêves qui prolongèrent sa peine, et se retrouva ainsi de nouveau assise devant le feu.

Environ une heure plus tard, un mouvement à côté d'elle l'empêcha de continuer de penser à Ron.

Sirius pu voir la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'assit et lui offrit un sourire. « J'ai l'impression, » Commença-t-il, « Que ceci va devenir une habitude. »

* * *

**Et pour finir……… BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : A Duel, A Full Moon And An

**Aloha everybody !**

**Alors tt le monde va bien depuis le temps ? Perso, j'ai un peu trop de fièvre….espérons que ça passera vite….**

**Sinon, je sais…un mois c'est long pour un chapitre…mais bon vous commencez à vous y habituer avec moi, non ? LOL**

**Les RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ, l'adresse est disponible sur mon profil !**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout étant à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à **MoonyNZ

**Bonne lecture………**

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 7 : A Duel, A Full Moon And An Offer

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les semaines passèrent lentement pour Hermione tandis qu'elle effectuait son travail pour l'école, et passait la majeure partie de son temps libre à la Bibliothèque. Mais chaque livre et chaque jour faisaient grandir le doute en elle, le doute qu'il n'y ait peut-être aucun moyen pour revenir chez elle.

S'asseoir devant le feu pour échapper à ses rêves devint un rituel nocturne, avec Sirius la rejoignant chaque nuit. La curiosité prit le dessus une nuit, et elle se tourna vers lui pour lui parler.

« Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas simplement pour me tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne voulait pas être une excuse.

Sirius la regarda, étonné que leur silence habituel soit brisé. Il secoua la tête pour lui répondre mais ne le fit pas. Ils avaient tous deux leurs secrets, mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps.

Hermione appréciait ses cours de DFCM, bien que la plupart de ce qu'elle apprenait lui avait déjà été enseigné en sixième année par le professeur Lupin. Elle fut déçue à cause du fait qu'elle allait manquer une année entière de défense potentielle, et, si elle n'était pas aussi focalisée pour trouver rapidement un moyen de rentrer à la maison, elle aurait probablement passé son temps à faire des recherches plus avancées sur le sujet.

Suggérer ça aux autres les avait bien fait rire, prétendant qu'elle était déjà brillante dans la théorie (ayant déjà étudié la majeure partie avant) et semblait être meilleure que tous les autres dans les cours pratiques.

Cependant, elle n'était pas prête pour le duel que son professeur lui avait annoncé au cours précédent. James et Sirius se sourirent l'un à l'autre tandis qu'Hermione envoyait à Lily un regard inquiet, auquel la rousse répondit par un sourire rassurant.

« Et bien maintenant. » Dit le professeur Holdaway après que les bureaux aient été repoussés contre les murs de la pièce. « Veillez vous avancez s'il vous plait. »

Hermione était frigorifiée ; la dernière fois qu'elle s'était battue en duel, cela avait été pour défendre sa vie et celle de ses amis.

« Miss Thomas. » Répéta le professeur. « Vous êtes la seule personne de cette classe que je n'ai pas vu en duel et je voudrais voir à quel niveau vous êtes, avancez maintenant s'il vous plait. »

Hermione se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'au bout de la table.

« Monsieur Malefoy, venez également. »

Il y eu quatre cris simultanés de protestation.

« Mais professeur. » Dit Lily. « C'est l'un des meilleurs de la classe, ne serait-ce pas plus juste de la mettre contre quelqu'un, de moins euh…habile ? »

« Miss Evans, je crois que vous devriez vous taire et me laisser décider ce qui est juste et ce qui en l'est pas, dans ma propre salle de classe. Préparez vos baguettes, vous pouvez commencer. » Le professeur se recula légèrement.

Hermione observa Malefoy commencer son mouvement de bras et elle reconnu immédiatement le sort compliqué qui était habituellement utilisé sur quelqu'un qui ignorait votre présence.

Soupirant pour elle-même, elle souleva sa baguette et cria « EXPELLIARMUS » avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son sort. La baguette de Malefoy vola au loin et il tomba en arrière. Hermione attrapa sa baguette, tandis que le reste de la classe la fixait avec crainte. _'Ce Malefoy a encore beaucoup à apprendre entre maintenant et dans vingt ans' _ pensa-t-elle, se sentant un peu fière de son exploit.

« Debout Lupin. » Dit le professeur. « Et ne la jouez pas gentil. »

Remus se leva et rencontra les yeux d'Hermione en la questionnant silencieusement. Elle hocha la tête, et il souleva sa baguette.

« Stupefix. » Cria-t-il.

« Protego. » Le bouclier d'Hermione repoussa le sort de Remus.

« Petrificus totalus. » Cria Hermione aussitôt que l'autre sort s'évanouit.

Remus n'était clairement pas prêt pour une attaque aussi vite et il ne put créer assez rapidement un bouclier pour bloquer Hermione. Le sort le frappa et il tomba sur le sol. _'Après avoir battu deux Mangemorts, c'est du gâteau'_ se dit-t-elle, mais la pensée harcelante au fond de son esprit qui lui disait que c'était trop facile l'embêtait. Quand elle faisait des duels dans les cours de Lupin, ils duraient pendant au moins cinq minutes si pas plus.

La cloche signala la fin du cours et Hermione se dirigea vers un Remus pétrifié. « Finite Incantatem. » Elle brisa son sort et offrit sa main pour aider Remus à se lever.

« C'était…wow. » Dit-il. « Rapide. où as-tu appris à te déplacer comme ça ? »

Elle sourit d'un sourire véritable. « J'ai eu un bon professeur. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Passant de plus en plus de temps avec Lily, Hermione se trouva à lui parler de Harry. Elle ne voyait pas quel mal cela pourrait entraîner, se dit-elle tristement en pensant au destin de Lily.

Elle raconta à Lily le lien très fort qu'il y avait entre eux, les trois amis…Ils étaient son sang, ses frères.

Lily sourit. « On dirait les Maraudeurs. »

Hermione gémit. « Ouais, tous les ennuis inclus. »

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Une nuit comme les autres devant le feu, Sirius se tourna vers Hermione et lui posa une question.

« Hermione ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, appréhensive à propos de ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il sourit devant son expression. « Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et répondit. « Bleu. »

« Oh, aucun bleu en particulier ? »

« La couleur du lac lors d'un jour d'été sans nuage. »

Il sourit. « Très spécifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hum. » Il réfléchi. « Le noir. »

« Techniquement le noir n'est pas une couleur. »

Il souri. « Et bien, si tu veux rester dans le côté technique, c'est le rouge. »

« C'est joli. » Elle lui sourit et redirigea son regard vers le feu.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, cela devint une habitude, une question par nuit, nourriture préférée, moment de la journée préféré, période préférée de l'année. Chaque nuit Hermione tombait endormie, et se réveillait dans son lit le matin suivant.

La routine sembla continuer jusqu'à une nuit où elle fut brisée. Hermione resta assise devant le feu jusqu'à ce que le soleil se montre aux fenêtres. C'est comme ça que Lily la trouva, en transe devant les flammes, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage pâle.

« Oh Hermione, tu es restée debout toute la nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se tourna pour faire face à une Lily inquiète, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je…mauvais rêves. » Dit-elle.

Ensuite le portrait s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un James blême, qui gela sur place lorsqu'il vit Lily.

« James Potter ! Tu es resté debout toute la nuit ? » Gronda-t-elle, jouant son rôle de Préfète en chef.

« Hum…non, Peter voulait juste un peu de nourriture alors nous sommes allé faire un tour aux cuisines. » Dit-il rapidement.

« Hey Cornedrue, j'suis un peu fatigué, t'aurais pas l'idée de dégager de la porte ? » Demanda la voix de Sirius de derrière le portrait. James entra dans la salle, suivi de Peter puis de Sirius.

« Hermione. » Dit Sirius lorsqu'il la vit. « As-tu…je…As- tu dormi un tant soit peu ? » Parvint-il finalement à dire.

'_La pleine lune_' Se dit-elle en ayant une pensée triste pour Remus.

Quand elle secoua la tête, Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le divan. « Je suis désolé, je…je…j'ai juste… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius. » L'interrompu Hermione. « Je ne t'oblige pas à me rejoindre. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lily. « C'est une habitude ? Descendre et s'asseoir devant le feu toute la nuit ? »

Hermione se sentit coupable devant Lily.

« Mais tu es dans ton lit le matin. » Essaya-t-elle de raisonner.

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je ramène Hermione en haut lorsqu'elle tombe endormie. » Dit-il doucement.

« Oh. » Dit Lily.

James jugea alors que sa parole était requise. « Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ viens ici ? »

Sirius se sentit coupable devant le regard de James. « J'ai des problèmes pour dormir depuis la fin de l'année dernière. »

« Oh. » Dit James en imitant Lily. Il devait savoir ce qui préoccupait Sirius car il ne poussa pas plus loin sa demande.

« Viens Hermione, allons te rafraîchir un peu. » Dit Lily en montant les marches de l'escalier des filles, les garçons se dirigeant d'un air fatigué vers le leur.

« ARRETE TOI LA TOUT DE SUITE SIRIUS BLACK ! » Hurla Lily, en avançant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. « Comment, » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant. « Arrive-tu à remonter Hermione dans son lit avec CET escalier ? » Dit-elle en pointant l'objet en question.

« Je…et bien. » Dit Sirius en se glissant derrière James, comme protection. Il sourit alors à Lily. « Secret de Maraudeurs. » Dit-il avant de bondir et de remonter les escaliers des garçons. Lily se tourna alors vers les deux maraudeurs restants.

« Si j'en voit un seul de vous utiliser ce 'secret', il n'y a pas que de moi que vous aurez peur, et je découvrirais comment vous faites, je vous le promets ! » Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de remonter les escaliers en question.

« Merlin, j'aime cette femme. » Fit remarquer James avec un sourire idiot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce jour-là durant le déjeuner, les Maraudeurs, un en moins, choisirent leur nourriture d'un air fatigué.

« Où est Remus ? » Demanda Hermione, sachant pleinement qu'il était à l'Infirmerie en train de récupérer de la veille.

James releva la tête. « Il a dû rendre visite à sa tante et son oncle, ils ne sont pas au mieux, il leur rend visite à peu près une fois par mois. »

Hermione hocha la tête et continua son déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une paire d'yeux la fixer. Elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et rencontra les yeux scruteurs de Lucius Malefoy. Il la fixait attentivement avec une expression pensive sur le visage. Quelques secondes après la rencontre de leur regard, Malefoy en finit, en se tournant vers son ami aux cheveux graisseux. Hermione secoua juste la tête pour se changer l'esprit et se leva.

« J'ai juste besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose à la Bibliothèque, je vous retrouve en cours ok ? » Demanda-t-elle aux autres.

« D'accord. » Dit Lily, avec un murmure positif des autres et une remarque sans importance sue l'entraînement de Quidditch de cet après-midi.

Hermione roula juste des yeux devant le trio et sorti tde la Grande Salle pour aller vers la Bibliothèque. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne l'attendre derrière une statue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse un pas devant elle.

« Excuse-moi. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de faire dégager Malefoy, mais il resta là et bloqua son chemin.

« C'était assez impressionnant ce que tu as fait l'autre jour. » Dit-il tandis qu'elle le fixait.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'ai déjà vu bien mieux, crois-moi. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. « En fait, je connais beaucoup de personnes qui seraient enchantées de mieux te connaître. »

Hermione durcit son regard et essaya encore de passer, mais fut de nouveau bloquée par le blond, qui saisit maintenant ses poignets et la poussa contre le mur.

Sa poigne était ferme, sa voix glaciale ; son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, tandis qu'il chuchota d'un air menaçant. « Mais n'y penses pas trop vu que tu es une…Sang de Bourbe ! »

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Voilà c'est deja fini ! Le prochain chap étant TRES court, il ne devrait pas tarder (enfin, normalement) !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et hésitez pas à me laisser une ch'tite review !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Harry is named after…?

**Aloha everybody !**

**Alors comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'vous prévient tout de suite, il est hyper court et j'avoue….sans grand intérêt….mais bon c'est un chapitre tout de même lol !**

**Sinon, me concernant, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme...ce qui fait que je ne sais pas quand arriveront mes prochaines udpades! Je dois aussi rattraper mon retard que je prends à l'école à ne plus y aller...enfin bref, je ferai ce que je peux mais je promets plus rien dans l'immédiat!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, les RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ et vous avez normalement du les recevoir par mail !**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, ainsi qu'à **MoonyNZ

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 8 : Harry is named after….?

ooooooooooooooo

**Poudlard 1997**

Harry écouta Sirius et Remus parler de la façon dont ils avaient connu Hermione, c'était bien de savoir que eux, et ses parents avaient pris Hermione sous leur aile.

« Apparemment. » Dit Sirius. « Selon Lily, qui nous l'a dit juste avant ta naissance, Hermione parlait très souvent de toi. »

Harry souri d'un air triste. « C'est ce que font les meilleurs amis. » Dit-il tranquillement.

« Tu sais quoi Pat', je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose. » Dit Remus d'un air pensif.

Son ami haussa un sourcil, interrogatif.

« Lily a di qu'elle voulait appeler le bébé Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'était une fille. »

« Ce qu'il n'est évidemment pas, Lunard. »

« C'est pas ça l'important, je pense que Lily a fait quelque chose pour son amie disparue en prénommant le bébé d'après le meilleur ami d'Hermione. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent tout grand. « Ainsi. » Cria-t-il. « Harry est nommé d'après lui-même ! » Et il commença à rire et fut incapable de s'arrêter.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Et bien c'est bizarre. » Dit Harry en relevant la tête. « Je pensais à quelque chose, au fait. » Dit-il en essayant de changer de sujet. « Et la carte ? Le véritable nom d'Hermione devait apparaître dessus, non ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous n'avions plus la carte en septième année. » Dit Sirius. « On nous l'a confisquée à la fin de notre sixième année. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Oh. » Dit Harry, ne réalisant pas capacité surnaturelle à imiter ses parents quelque fois. Il regarda ensuite d'un air accusateur son parrain. « Et c'est quoi cette histoire de rester avec elle et de la ramener dans sa chambre, tu l'aimais bien ? »

Sirius se contenta de sourire à son filleul. « Toute chose en son temps Harry, toute chose en son temps. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Merchi à tous d'avoir lu et à bientôt!**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Snape Has A Big Mouth

**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Me revoilou pour le nouveau chap, qui est bien entendu plus long que le précédent….m'enfin j'ai l'impression que plus le chap est court….plus je reçois de reviews….(ce devrait pas être l'inverse au départ ? lol)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, les RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ et vous avez normalement du les recevoir par mail !**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, ainsi qu'à **MoonyNZ

**Bonne lecture………**

ooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 9 : Snape Has A Big Mouth

ooooooooooooooooo

Hermione lutta contre Malefoy, la peur la saisissant lorsqu'il bougeait en poussa sa langue dans sa bouche. Luttant contre ce bâillonnement forcé, Hermione parvint à libérer une de ses jambes et à envoyer son genou dans la région sensible de Malefoy. Celui-ci s'effondra de douleur, couvrant de ses mains la partie de son corps blessée.

"SALE PUTE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE!" Hurla-t-il tandis qu'Hermione s'éloignait dans le couloir. "Tu vas le payer!" Cria-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait au coin.

Tout en courant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ; elle dit le mot de passe, à bout de souffle, et entra dans le sanctuaire que sa Maison lui procurait. Elle traversa en courant la Salle Commune vide jusqu'à sa chambre et se cacha sous la sûreté de sa couette.

C'est là que Lily découvrit la fille en état de choc, l'après-midi après les cours.

"Hermione?" S'enquit-elle. "Tu vas bien? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue en cours ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le mur en face d'elle, tandis que Lily la serrait dans une étreinte chaleureuse, l'inquiétude remplissant ses yeux émeraude.

"Viens." Dit-elle. "Les mecs s'inquiètent pour toi, et j'ai peur que si tu n'apaises pas leurs craintes ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide. Tu veux bien descendre?" Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Hermione inclina la tête. "Donne-moi juste une minute, je descends dans pas longtemps."

Lily hocha la tête et sortit tranquillement de la pièce laissant Hermione recroquevillée dans son lit.

"Elle était là?" Demanda James tandis que Lily entrait dans la Salle Commune.

Lily hocha la tête. "Elle semble choquée, mais n'en parlera pas."

Peter ricana dans son coin, amenant l'attention des autres vers lui. "Ce n'est pas nouveau, elle ne dira rien, _et_ nous ne saurons rien à son sujet!"

Les autres se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui ; les yeux de Lily étaient accusateurs tandis que les garçons le fusillaient du regard. "Tu te rappelles du jour où elle est venue ici?" Demanda Remus, revenu de l'Infirmerie et assis confortablement sur le divan, Peter hocha la tête. "Tu te rappelles de son état?" Peter hocha encore la tête. "Alors montre un peu de sensibilité, ce dont elle a manqué cruellement." Dit Remus d'une voix inhabituelle.

Sirius qui était jusqu'à présent resté calme, parla. "Je la connais." Dit-il calmement, ses yeux bleus remplis de douceur. "Et je lui fais confiance. Si ce n'est pas ton cas Peter, c'est très bien, ne le mentionne juste pas quand je suis tout près."

"Pourquoi pas?" Demanda le garçon. "J'ai le droit d'avoir mon avis."

"Et je ne peux pas être jugé responsable de mes actes." Dit Sirius d'un air menaçant, les yeux sévères. Peter se recroquevilla et inclina la tête.

"C'était Malefoy." Dit Sirius. "J'en suis sûr."

"Tu ne le sais pas, Sirius." Raisonna Lily.

"Est-ce que tu l'as vu en cours, Lily?" Répondit-il.

La réponse de Lily fut coupée nette à la vue d'Hermione en haut des escaliers, portant une longue chemise, pour couvrir les blessures à ses poignets.

"Hermione, tu vas bien?" Demanda Sirius en marchant jusqu'à ses côtés. "Tu n'étais pas en cours."

"Je...je ne me sentais pas trop bien." Dit-elle, ne voulant pas penser à ce que Malefoy pourrait faire s'il apprenait qu'elle avait dit à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait essayé de faire dans le couloir.

"Ça." Dit Lily. "C'est très probablement dû à la quantité de nourriture que tu manges."

Hermione regarda Lily choquée que celle-ci ait même remarqué ses habitudes alimentaires.

"Nous l'avons tous remarqué Hermione, ne pense pas que ce n'est pas le cas." Dit James. "Tu dois manger plus."

Hermione se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, et les autres laissèrent tomber le sujet inconfortable. Hermione emprunta les notes de Lily et rattrapa ce qu'elle avait manqué. Sirius fronça cependant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit sa main trembler légèrement lorsqu'elle écrivait, mais décida d'abandonner le sujet pour l'instant.

C'est James qui brisa ensuite le silence. "Pré-au-lard ce week-end." Dit-il. "Tu viens Hermione? C'est un village génial."

Hermione pâli légèrement. "Je verrais, mais je pense que j'ai du travail à faire cependant."

"Mais c'est Pré-au-lard." Dit Peter. "Tu ne peux pas rater la sortie à Pré-au-lard."

"Si Hermione ne veut pas y aller, elle n'y est pas obligée." Cria Lily. "Cesse de l'agacer."

"Et toi Lily, tu y vas?" Demanda James.

" Très probablement."

"Envie d'un peu de compagnie?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'adorerais." Répondit-elle, ce qui fit tomber James de sa chaise et quatre autres paires de sourcils se hausser. "Ce qui, cependant, ne signifie pas spécialement ta compagnie."

Le visage de James se décomposa et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour lui et décida qu'elle essayerait de convaincre Lily d'aller avec les Maraudeurs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand le week-end Pré-au-lard arriva, Hermione se leva et dit au revoir à ses amis, ayant convaincu Lily, au grand plaisir de James, d'y aller avec les garçons.

Hermione fut heureuse de voir Malefoy et ses crétins d'amis partir pour Pré-au-lard également, et fut heureuse de cette solitude qui lui permit d'aller chercher de nouveaux livres.

Quand elle atteint la Bibliothèque, cependant, elle découvrit qu'elle avait déjà utilisé la majorité de ses ressources. Saisissant les derniers livres, elle se trouva un coin tranquille pour aller les lire.

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione soupira et prit le dernier livre _'Le guide sur les voyages à travers le temps'_ espérant qu'il l'aiderait : la plupart des autres qu'elle avait lus étaient soit inachevés, soit peu concluants, soit démodés.

Elle regarda l'heure et décida de lire le dernier livre après. Elle demanda à madame Pince s'il y n'y avait pas un quelconque nouveau livre sur les voyages inter temporels, mais elle n'eut pas de chance.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, découragée, Hermione plaça le livre sous sa couette et alla prendre une douche. Elle fut choquée lorsqu'elle regarda dans le miroir. Il y avait des cercles ombrés sous ses yeux, toujours vides du regard brun chocolat pétillant avec lequel elle avait grandi, sa peau était pâle et tendue, la plupart de ses vêtements devenait trop ample, s'ajoutant à ça les craintes de ses amis, et pour compléter le tout, elle avait des contusions mauve foncé sur les poignets. Tandis qu'elle se regardait pensive, elle se demanda la même chose qu'elle avait demandé à Lily. _'Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas pleurer?'_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Une nuit, après une discussion sur leur sort favori, Sirius se leva pour porter une Hermione endormie jusqu'à sa chambre. Il donna un coup de pied sur un morceau de bois spécifique pour bloquer les escaliers et commencer à monter. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas cependant, ce fut de voir les escaliers disparaître sous lui. La prochaine chose qu'il se rappela ce fut lui et Hermione enchevêtrés au pied de l'escalier.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, lorsqu'elle inclina d'un air endormi la tête, il continua, "Je suppose que Lily a découvert notre secret hein?" Il grimaça.

"C'est assez évident." Dit Hermione, déçue de voir leur routine brisée. Elle se démêla de Sirius et retourna sur le divan.

"Tu ne vas pas dans ton lit?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne pourrai plus trouver le sommeil maintenant."

Sirius se contenta d'incliner la tête et transforma un bout de parchemin en couverture pour elle.

Elle sourit de remerciement lorsqu'il l'étendit sur elle et revint à un des sofas.

Aucun des deux étudiants endormis n'étaient réveillés le matin, alors que leurs camarades Gryffondor souriaient à leur vue et se dirigeaient tranquillement pour aller déjeuner.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Une semaine avant Halloween, Hermione marchait avec les Maraudeurs dans un couloir lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Rogue.

"Servilus." Lui dit Sirius. "En train d'essayer de nous jeter un sort?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas si stupide, Black." Ricana-t-il. "J'ai compris la leçon en cinquième année, je ne vous défierais pas quand je suis en minorité." Son regard glissa vers Hermione. "Tu es bonne en Défense, je suis sûr que tu es au courant de tout en ce qui concerne les _créatures_ dangereuses."

Hermione put sentir les Maraudeurs se tendre à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, se demandant jusqu'où il irait.

"Alors dis-moi, quel est ton point de vue sur les loups-garous ?"

Les autres ne réagirent pas, tous curieux de savoir ce qu'Hermione dirait.

"Ils sont maudits." Dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas leur faute, ils sont normaux tous les jours sauf une fois par mois."

"Mais ce sont des bêtes dangereuses, ils ne te font pas peur?"

"Ce sont seulement des bêtes dangereuses durant une nuit et oui, j'aurais peur d'eux cette nuit." Dit Hermione, logique, sentant monter en elle la colère. "Mais les autres jours ils sont humains, plus que certains autres qui n'ont même jamais été maudits."

Hermione put sentir la vague de soulagement des garçons lorsqu'elle parla.

Rogue ricana. "Et bien que dirais-tu si tu en connaissais un?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux. _'Il ne le dira sûrement pas'_ "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

"Tu devrais être effrayée." Lui dit-il d'un air malveillant. "Il y en a un juste derrière toi."

Hermione vit les baguettes se lever de colère mais avant qu'aucun sort ne put être lancé, elle dit deux mots qui choquèrent les cinq garçons.

"Je sais."

ooooooooooooooooo

**Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon voyage en Angleterre s'est super bien passé ! C'était génial, je suis juste morte de fatigue lol**

**Et devinez koi…..j'ai pu visiter l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ainsi que la salle ou McGo apprend à danser à Ron (étant donné que c'est la même salle) ! Je n'ai hélas pas pu visiter la Grande Salle, car il y avait une expo/ conférence dedans (grrrrr)**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tears

**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Me revoilou en force après cette petite pose 'travail scolaire et 'détente' (quoique plutôt courte celle-là). Voila donc le chapitre 10 traduit par mes petits soins et aimablement corrigé par ma ptite Choups, comme toujours.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout étant à JK Rowling, ainsi qu'à **MoonyNZ**. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ.**

**Bonne lecture...**

oooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 10 : Tears

oooooooooooooooo

"Monsieur Rogue, dans mon bureau immédiatement." La voix du professeur Dumbledore vint de derrière le groupe, comprenant la scène devant lui, ses yeux étaient vides de leur scintillement habituel. "Je suggère que tous les autres retournent à leur Salle Commune." Dit-il aux Maraudeurs qui, à ce moment, fixèrent Hermione, la curiosité peinte sur leur visage, ainsi que les yeux remplis de crainte chez Remus.

En ne regardant personne dans les yeux, Hermione commença à retourner vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Quand elle l'atteint, elle alla s'asseoir avec Lily, qui était assise à une table occupée par ses notes de Sortilèges. _Ils viendront à moi_, pensa Hermione, _s'ils veulent en parler_. Environ cinq minutes après, une ombre tomba sur la table et Lily et Hermione relevèrent la tête pour voir le visage songeur de Remus Lupin.

"Hum, Hermione, je peux te parler?" Demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire rassurant et le suivit jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Remus alla jusqu'à son lit bien fait tandis qu'Hermione s'assit sur celui d'en face, légèrement plus désordonné, en attendant que Remus commence.

"Je...hum, comment tu sais?" Demanda-t-il.

Hermione sourit. "Premièrement, Rogue a raison, je sais comment me défendre, je sais reconnaître un loup-garou dans sa forme humaine, et tu as des yeux dorés pas très répandus, une sensibilité à certaines odeurs, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas aussi doué en Potions que dans les autres matières. Mais c'est la dernière pleine lune qui me l'a révélé."

"Et ça ne t'embêtes pas?" Demanda-t-il, appréhensif.

Hermione secoua la tête, "Tu restes toujours Remus", dit-elle. "Je m'assurerais juste de rester à l'intérieur lors de la pleine lune."

Ces mots semblèrent enlever un poids des épaules de Remus tandis qu'il soupirait de soulagement et laissa échapper un petit gloussement. "Tu as vu la tête de Rogue quand tu as dit ça?"

Hermione sourit. "Ouais, son plan lui a explosé à la figure. Mais que penses-tu de laisser entrer tes compagnons de chambre?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire de connaisseur, se glissa jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup, pour révéler trois Maraudeurs timides qui trouvèrent tout à coup l'armature de la porte très intéressante.

"Est-ce que tu penses que c'est de l'acajou, Patmol, ou du chêne?"

"Hmm je ne sais pas James, et toi Peter?" Demanda Sirius.

Remus roula des yeux. "Entrer bande d'imbéciles", poussant ses amis à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Alors." Demanda James à Hermione en plissant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

"Elle sait à propos de _moi_." Répondit Remus, ne voulant pas révéler le secret de ses amis également. "Elle l'a trouvé d'elle-même, tout comme vous, seulement en beaucoup plus rapide." Dit-il en souriant à ses amis.

"C'est génial ; je suppose que tu t'en moques n'est-ce pas?" Continua James.

Hermione hocha la tête, "Il reste toujours Remus", répéta-t-elle. Ces mots ayant l'effet désiré sur les autres garçons, elle se sentit étrangement plus proche du groupe maintenant, même Peter semblait avoir oublié ses craintes.

"Tu ne peux le dire à personne, tu le sais ça?" Dit Sirius.

"Je sais, mais je pense toujours que Lily n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient." Dit-elle. "Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le dire." Continua-t-elle rapidement devant trois Maraudeurs, évidemment très protecteur envers leur loup-garou, qui plissaient des yeux."

Remus soupira. "Ca m'étonnerait si elle ne l'avait pas déjà découvert." Ce qui choqua les autres. "Mais je préfère garder le nombre de ceux qui le savent le plus petit possible, c'est déjà assez mauvais que Rogue le sache." Dit-il, regardant Sirius avec un regard qui rendit l'autre garçon très inconfortable.

Hermione inclina la tête légèrement déçue et coupable de devoir le cacher à Lily, mais en même temps honorée d'être inclue dans ce groupe très serré.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Tandis que le soleil d'Halloween apparaissait, Hermione se réveilla dans un lit, '_quelque chose ne va pas, je me suis endormie sur le divan'_, pensa-t-elle, _'peut-être que Sirius a su rompre le sort de Lily'_. Elle souleva la tête, regarda autour d'elle et comprit que cela ne correspondait pas à son dortoir. Elle baissa la tête et vit Sirius endormi sur un matelas métamorphosé sur le sol. _'Merde'_. Se dit-elle bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas, tout en regardant les formes endormies des trois autres garçons occupant les lits. Elle se leva pour quitter la pièce tout en ne réveillant pas les garçons, et une fois qu'elle atteint la porte elle se précipita vers son propre dortoir.

"Hey Patmol." Dit James pour réveiller l'Animagus endormi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le sol?" Demanda-t-il.

Sirius se redressa sur les coudes et regarda son lit maintenant vide. "Humm, j'ai ramené Hermione ici pour dormir, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait mieux dans un lit qu'un divan, et comme je ne peux plus monter jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre."

Les autres inclinèrent la tête, Peter qui venait juste de se réveiller semblait légèrement confus.

"Je pense qu'elle a dû avoir peur et s'est sauvée." Dit Remus tandis qu'il commençait à s'habiller.

"Tu t'imagines te réveiller et voir le visage de Patmol du matin?" Dit James. "Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas partie en courant." Plaisanta-t-il.

"Ha ha très amusant Cornedrue, je ne vois aucune fille dans ton lit." Répliqua Sirius.

"Je n'en ai pas vu dans le tien cette année non plus Patmol, tu as perdu ton tact?" Demanda james.

"Ça ou alors il a trouvé sa Lily." Ajouta Remus.

Sirius les regarda. "Je vous ferais savoir qu'après la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans ma vie que mon petit fan club, comme par exemple, mes amis." Il regarda Remus droit dans les yeux, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air coupable. Remus avait pardonné à Sirius d'avoir dit à Rogue à propos du Saule Cogneur, mais apparemment Sirius ne trouvait pas le moyen de se le pardonner à lui-même.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione remarqua l'attitude retirée de Sirius lors du petit-déjeuner et le regarda curieusement. Sirius capta son regard et lui sourit.

"Comment as-tu dormi la nuit passée?" Demanda-t-il.

Hermione remarqua les visages amusés de James et Remus. "Bien merci." Répondit-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête et retourna à sa nourriture.

Sur le chemin pour aller en cours, Hermione s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Elle se sentit alors frigorifiée et regarda autour d'elle. Une fille de onze ans aux cheveux touffus pleurait dans une des cabines, lorsqu'un Troll entra et détruit par la suite les toilettes mais forgea une amitié éternelle. Elle eut la gorge nouée et quitta rapidement la salle, des images de Harry et Ron encore plein la tête.

Les autres remarquèrent sa baisse de moral et, dans la Salle Commune cette nuit-là, ils s'assirent près du feu dans un coin vide de la salle tandis qu'Hermione avait trouvé un coin tranquille pour lire un livre sur les voyages inter temporels.

"Je pense que nous devrions simplement lui demander." Dit Peter.

Lily le fusilla du regard. "Laisse-lui du temps."

"Elle a eu du temps, cela fait deux mois." Répliqua-t-il? "Allez les gars, je sais que vous voulez lui demander."

Les autres Maraudeurs semblèrent déchirés en deux, d'une part ils voulaient laisser Hermione guérir à son propre rythme, et d'une autre ils voulaient savoir ce qui la tracassait pour pouvoir l'aider. Un cri interrompit soudain la discussion du groupe, alors qu'Hermione regardait furieusement le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

"Hermione ?" Sirius se leva.

Elle poussa un autre cri et jeta le livre à travers la salle avec une telle force qu'il brisa la fenêtre contre laquelle il avait cogné, et il alla s'écraser sur le sol de Poudlard.

"POURQUOI?" Demanda-t-elle. "POURQUOI SONT-ILS VENUS?" Personne ne répondit à sa question, trop choqué par son excès de colère. Hermione continua à hurler de pleins poumons. "ILS...Les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués lors d'une sortie dans notre village, ils ont attaqués des ETUDIANTS." Sa voix commençait à baisser maintenant. "J'ai subi le Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'un ami Animagus vienne me sauver, j'ai vu un de mes amis se faire tuer tandis qu'il en protégeait un autre." Elle chuchotait maintenant. "J'ai lancé un Impardonnable sur un autre être humain." Les autres n'étaient pas seulement choqués d'entendre que quelqu'un de dix-sept ans sache envoyé un sortilège Impardonnable, mais aussi de savoir que cette personne avait été dans le besoin d'en lancer un. Ils continuèrent à écouter ne faisant plus un bruit alors que la voix d'Hermione devenait à peine audible. "J'ai vu mon meilleur ami tomber sous le sortilège mortel en défendant sa petite soeur." Sirius se déplaça vers elle à ce moment-là, et elle releva la tête vers lui. "Et je ne peux même pas pleurer pour lui." Murmura-t-elle pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et effaça de sa main l'humidité des joues d'Hermione. "Tu pleures maintenant." Dit-il doucement. A cette phrase, ses genoux l'abandonnèrent et son corps commença à trembler tandis qu'elle pleurait dans les bras se Sirius.

Les autres les laissèrent tous les deux devant le feu, Hermione trouvant finalement une échappatoire à sa douleur dans ses larmes, avec un certain Animagus, qui semblait toujours là pour elle, ne quittant pas ses côtés.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Finitosh pour aujourd'hui, la suite dans le prochain épisode!**

**(Perso j'ai été voir le Roi Soleil, ainsi que Ice Age 2 le w-e passé...et j'ai a-do-ré...pas vous?)**


	12. Chapitre 11 : November Rain With A Bit

**Aloha à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour traduire ce chapitre…mes raisons : examens, amis, fêtes, amoureux,….**

**Bref oui je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour le prochain chapitre, surtout que vous m'avez envoyer énormément de reviews pour le chapitre précédent….alors faut vous récompenser lol**

**Rien ne m'appartient, ceci n'est qu'une traduction, tout est à JK Rowling, ainsi qu'à MoonyNZ. (Vos RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ)**

**Bonne lecture à tous………**

oooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 11 : November Rain...With A Bit Of Snow Too

oooooooooooooooooooo

L'apparence et la santé d'Hermione s'améliorèrent spectaculairement depuis sa crise, et personne ne l'interrogea à ce sujet. Ils savaient juste tous qu'Hermione avait traversé plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse probablement imaginer. Sirius devint légèrement plus protecteur, la tenant loin des Serpentards ; Hermione se moquait d'être flattée de cette attention. Elle rejoignait toujours Sirius devant le feu la nuit mais c'est elle qui retournait à son lit lorsqu'elle se sentait fatiguée, les rêves n'étaient plus aussi horribles maintenant, elle avait l'impression que le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules avait été enlevé.

Le troisième week-end de Novembre apporta avec lui le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Durant le petit-déjeuner, James, le capitaine et le poursuiveur, aida un des nouveaux poursuiveurs, une jeune quatrième année, à se calmer les nerfs, tandis que Sirius, le batteur star de l'équipe, empilait dans son plat de la nourriture.

Hermione l'observa manger avec une expression stupéfiée. « Comment tu peux manger tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant son plat. « Tu vas devoir aller voler dans moins d'une heure. » Elle essaya de le raisonner; il était vraiment l'opposé de Ron qui lui ne pouvait jamais manger avant un match.

Remus rit à côté d'elle. « C'est inutile Hermione, je lui dis la même chose depuis ces cinq dernières années et il se contente de manger plus. »

Sirius sourit et continua de manger, heureux de voir de l'amusement dans les yeux d'Hermione, et ignora superbement la blonde de Serdaigle qui essayait de flirter avec lui pendant qu'il mangeait son bacon.

Il fut sur le point de prendre encore une dernière tranche lorsque Hermione saisit le dernier morceau et s'occupa de le manger. Il haussa un sourcil, « Ca, » dit-il avec un regard blessé, « C'était à moi. »

Hermione lui sourit d'un air compatissant et lui tira la langue. Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire en voyant ce côté d'Hermione qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Lily entra dans la salle et saisit immédiatement l'attention de James hors de la pauvre Poursuiveuse.

« Lily. » Dit-il. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Prête pour le Quidditch ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « C'est juste un autre jeu. »

Elle reçut quatre visages outrés en échange. « Juste un jeu ? » Dit Sirius à voix basse, incrédule. Remus avait l'air blessé et choqué tandis que James paraissait pratiquement au bord des larmes.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lily innocemment.

« Ouais. » Rajouta Hermione, prête à s'amuser. « Je veux dire que, tout ce que vous faites c'est voler sur de vieux manches à balai et essayer de jouer avec trois balles de tailles différentes. Mon préféré c'est le petit doré. »

Elle resta assise, attendant la réaction des garçons. James fut le premier à parler. « Ce ne sont pas de vieux manches à balai...ce sont les meilleurs. » Il fixa Hermione comme si celle-ci avait une deuxième tête.

« Souaffle, Cognard, et le 'petit doré' comme tu dis c'est le Vif. » Expliqua Sirius, qui fixait également la fille aux cheveux touffus. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne saches pas ça, je pensais que tes amis y jouaient. » Il vit alors un scintillement familier dans ses yeux, un scintillement qu'il connaissait bien, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux noisette. « Attends un peu...tu ne serais pas en train de nous faire marcher ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas drôle. »

Un regard de compréhension passa sur les visages des autres garçons tandis qu'Hermione et Lily éclataient de rire. « Hermione Thomas. » Fit Sirius, elle cessa de rire et le regarda dans les yeux. « Si tu veux plaisanter à propos du Quidditch… » Dit-il d'un air menaçant. « Fais le alors, si ça peut te montrer notre stupidité. » Finit-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit. « Je garde ça en mémoire. »

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione, Lily, Remus et Peter marchèrent jusqu'à la section Gryffondor du stade de Quidditch, en attendant que le jeu commence. Malheureusement pour eux, l'automne sembla ce jour-là vouloir se montrer cruel en leur offrant de la pluie. _'Merlin,'_ Pensa Hermione. _'C'est pire que le match de Harry en troisième année.'_ Alors que la pluie lui piquait les joues, elle se sentit mal pour Sirius et James, mais sa situation l'incita surtout à penser à un chocolat chaud et à un livre.

Le match semblait durer une éternité avec un score de seulement 100 pour Gryffondor et 90 pour Serdaigle après trois heures.

« C'est ridicule ! » Cria Hermione à travers la pluie.

« Il faut toujours que vous insistiez pour continuer, vous les jeunes. » La grosse voix de Hagrid vint de derrière eux. Hermione avait rendu visite plusieurs fois au demi-géant avec les autres mais n'avait pas prolongé son amitié précédente avec lui, car il la connaissait trop bien dans le futur. Malheureusement Sirius semblait posséder un amour unique pour les créatures dangereuses, autant que Hagrid et Charlie Weasley.

Le capitaine de Serdaigle demanda une pause et Hermione avertit les autres qu'elle revenait. Elle courut jusqu'au terrain et alla jusqu'aux Gryffondors. James et Sirius se tournèrent vers elle curieusement tandis qu'elle courrait vers eux.

« Hermione. » Cria Sirius par-dessus la pluie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hermione ignora la question de Sirius et reçut un froncement de sourcil blessé. A la place, elle se tourna vers James, « Où est ton Attrapeur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il cria après son Attrapeur. « Oy, Malloroy, viens ici. »

Le sixième année de Gryffondor courut vers eux, à travers le terrain de plus en plus boueux. « Pardon Cap', je vois rien, mes lunettes sont embuées. »

Hermione rayonna. « Je le savais. » Dit-elle, s'attirant des regards curieux de ses deux amis. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la tête de l'Attrapeur, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de peur. « _Impervius_ » Dit-elle alors qu'une lumière bleue apparaissait au bout de sa baguette.

« Hey ! » Hurla Malloroy. « Je peux voir, merci Hermione. »

James et Sirius la regardèrent étonnés. « Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? » Demanda Sirius avec une expression amusée à laquelle Hermione se contenta de sourire.

« Hey Hermione. » Dit James, pointant ses lunettes. « Tu penses que tu peux me le faire aussi ? » Hermione répéta son sort repousse-eau et retourna vers sa place en souhaitant bonne chance aux garçons.

Une demi-heure plus tard le jeu s'arrêta, Gryffondor gagna contre Serdaigle avec 270 contre 110.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le mardi après-midi suivant, Hermione et Lily observèrent les garçons sortirent de la Salle Commune. James vint vers elle juste avant de sortir. « Nous allons voir Hagrid, vous voulez venir ? »

Lily secoua la tête mais Hermione se leva immédiatement et suivit les maraudeurs hors de la Salle Commune. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons voir chez Hagrid ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Il n'y aura pas de grosse créature, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius mit un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ça, mon amie, c'est une surprise. »

Hermione se demanda si elle devait y aller, mais elle se raisonna en se disant que rien ne pourrait être pire que le dragon de Hagrid ou Graup. Hermione essaya de se convaincre sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la hutte de Hagrid.

« Bonjour Sirius, les garçons, Hermione, suivez-moi, c'est dans la forêt. »

Hermione observa le demi-géant d'un air prudent, et Sirius rit d'elle. « Ça va. » Lui dit-il dans l'oreille. « Hagrid dit que c'est endormi. »

« Ho génial, ça me fait me sentir _tellement_ mieux. » Marmonna-t-elle en suivant Remus tandis qu'ils entraient tous les six dans la forêt. Après une marche d'environ dix minutes, Hermione commença à sentir que quelque chose n'était pas habituel à la forêt. Une musique douce commença à atteindre ses oreilles, à travers les arbres. _'Oh Merlin non.'_ Pensa-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de Sirius. Il sembla sentir sa peur et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Hermione se rapprocha encore lorsqu'ils avancèrent; elle entendit le cri de surprise de James, bientôt suivi par celui de Peter et Remus.

Alors qu'elle-même et Sirius arrivèrent dans la clairière, Hermione retient un gémissement. Là au milieu du terrain, bercé par une harpe magique, ne se trouvait nul autre que Touffu attaché avec un semblant de chaînes, aussi grandes qu'Hermione.

« Tadam. » Dit Hagrid en ouvrant les bras, avec un sourire fier sur son visage barbu.

« Hagrid. » Hurla Sirius, en s'éloignant légèrement d'Hermione qui était enraciné, pour pouvoir jeter un meilleur coup d'oeil. « Où est-ce que vous l'avez eu ? »

« L'ai gagné. » Dit Hagrid. « Il s'appelle Touffu. »

Peter trébucha sur une racine et tomba. « Peter ! » Hurla Sirius. « Encore pire que ma cousine. » Hermione sourit à la référence de la sorcière aux cheveux rose, mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle remarqua le silence. Les autres le remarquèrent aussi.

« C'est moi… » Dit Remus. « Ou tout est un peu trop calme ? »

« Reculez lentement. » Dit Hagrid aux adolescents qui regardaient le chien à trois têtes montrer les dents.

Sirius fit une remarque totalement siriussienne. « Ce serait _troooooop_ cool, s'il n'essayait pas de nous tuer. »

Hermione lui saisit la main. « COURS ! » Cria-t-elle, en retraversant la forêt, suivie par les Maraudeurs. Ils n'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la hutte de Hagrid. « Où est Hagrid ? » Demanda curieusement Hermione.

« Il va bien. » Rassura Sirius. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Alors que les Maraudeurs et Hermione reprenaient leur respiration, Hagrid revient de la forêt. Hermione marcha directement jusqu'à lui et lui enfonça un doigt dans l'estomac, son torse étant trop haut. « C'est la chose la plus stupide...la plus...irresponsable que j'ai jamais vue. » Cria-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage, les mains tremblantes.

Hagrid parut honteux et prit la fille tremblante dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé 'Mione » La réconforta-t-il.

Les autres approchèrent et Sirius pris l'Hermione larmoyante des bras de Hagrid et fit un signe d'au revoir au demi-géant tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portrait, Hermione s'était calmée et la peur s'était dissipée, toutefois elle avait transformé sa peur en colère et l'abattait sur les garçons. Lily releva la tête quand ils entrèrent et vit les yeux gonflés d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Les quatre Maraudeurs regardèrent leurs mains et proclamèrent leur innocence. Hermione sourit face au protectionnisme de Lily.

« Ce n'était pas leur faute ; Hagrid nous a présenté un chien à trois têtes qui n'a pas aimé être réveillé. »

Lily parut choquée. _« Un chien à trois têtes ? »_ Chuchota-t-elle. « Cet homme est fou ! »

« Ouais. » Rajouta Hermione. « Va savoir pourquoi Sirius l'aime tant. »

« Hey ! » Protesta, indigné, le garçon en question.

Hermione sourit gentiment et suivit Lily jusqu'à sa table, pour finir ses devoirs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se réveilla un matin du début Décembre et entreprit de se lever, pour seulement se recacher dans son lit, se réchauffant du froid du matin. Elle releva la tête vers les autres filles et entendit la respiration endormie venant des quatre lits. Elle jeta un sort de réchauffement sur ses vêtements et s'habilla à la hâte avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune. La vue par la fenêtre la fit sourire. Des flocons de neige tombaient du ciel sur le sol de Poudlard déjà couvert de neige. Elle était tellement absorbée par la danse des flocons dans le vent qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à ses côtés.

« Première neige. » Commenta-t-il en la rejoignant près de la fenêtre.

Hermione sourit et le regarda. « C'est toujours la meilleure, tout déchante après ; il fait froid, humide… » Dit-elle, frissonnant face à l'hiver.

Il rit alors que le ballet des flocons se reflétait dans ses yeux noisette. « Bien. » Dit-il, les yeux brillants. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais lors de la première neige mais ici à Poudlard il y a une tradition. » Dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Hermione, ignorant une telle tradition à Poudlard, souleva un sourcil, interrogative.

« Oh. » Rit Sirius. « Je ne te le dirai pas, c'est une surprise, mais- » Dit-il tout en remontant vers son dortoir. « Assure toi d'être habillée bien chaudement aujourd'hui. »

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Au petit-déjeuner, Hermione sentit l'anticipation dans la Grande Salle. C'était tellement présent que ça la rendit frustrée. Personne ne parla de la 'tradition' pas même Lily, qui semblait aussi excitée que les Maraudeurs. Tandis que la Salle se vidait, Hermione essaya d'écouter en douce la conversation des Maraudeurs.

« VIDE ! » Cria Peter, ce qui effraya Hermione qui n'avait pas remarqué la Salle entièrement vide.

« Génial. » Dit James. « Lily. » Il lui tendit une trompette. « Si tu permets. »

Lily lui sourit, et récita un sort que même Hermione ignorait et tapa sa baguette sur l'instrument doré.

« Tu devrais te boucher les oreilles. » Sirius avertit Hermione alors qu'il couvrait soigneusement ses propres oreilles.

Hermione, confuse, imita le garçon à côté d'elle.

James sourit, souleva la trompette à sa bouche et souffla.

Le bruit était assourdissant et Hermione essaya de le bloquer autant qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle releva la tête.

« Bien. » Dit Remus. « On y va, Lily et Hermione, vous êtes avec nous. »

Lily sourit. « Wow, j'ai réellement de la chance cette année. » Plaisanta-t-elle en suivant James hors de la pièce. Hermione traîna derrière elle avec une expression très confuse.

Quand ils atteignirent le Hall d'Entrée, Hermione put voir une véritable guerre dehors ; maison contre maison, les munitions étant généralement des boules de neige.

Hermione rit tout en se plongeant dans la bataille. Formant et lançant des boules de neiges aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Les autres la regardèrent tous d'une nouvelle façon. Elle sourit intérieurement ; les jumeaux Weasley avaient toujours été capables de réaliser de bonne bataille de boules de neige.

Après un moment, elle vit Sirius disparaître derrière des buissons et réapparaître derrière le camp d'une autre maison. Elle fut également enchantée de voir ce grand chien noir courir comme un fou tout en étant discret.

Les élèves de Poufsouffle les premiers à tomber, bientôt suivis par des Serpentard très amers et mouillés. C'était Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, mais personne ne pouvait tenir contre la maison des Maraudeurs. Lily et Hermione formaient maintenant des boules de neiges tandis que les garçons les jetaient vers l'autre équipe.

Par la suite Serdaigle déclara forfait, ce qui signifiait chaque Gryffondor pour lui-même...ou elle-même. Le rire d'Hermione pouvait être entendu par les autres, tandis qu'ils se séparaient, les réchauffant tous un peu plus.

_(NdT : attention…on rentre dans le big méga cliché…lol)_

Peter fut le premier à tomber et bientôt les seuls Gryffondors restants furent Lily, Hermione, et le reste des Maraudeurs.

Remus lança une grosse boule blanche à Hermione qui essaya et essaya encore de le viser mais en vain. Hermione entendit derrière elle des bruits de pas sur la neige, elle se retourna, boule de neige en main, pour attraper Sirius arrivant en douce, il sourit et lui lança toutes ses munitions, mais elle s'abaissa plus vite. Ses munitions trouvèrent cependant une cible sous forme du visage de Remus Lupin.

Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Sirius sourit d'un air malveillant devant l'agilité d'Hermione, qui semblait pouvoir esquiver n'importe quoi. Hermione n'eut pas longtemps pour déchiffrer le scintillement dans ses yeux qu'il se jeta sur elle et hurla « KAMIKAZE ! » avant d'entraîner une Hermione effrayée dans la neige, les enterrant tous deux dans la poudre blanche.

Malgré le froid et l'humidité, Hermione rit et envoya un sourire moqueur à un Sirius très heureux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et put voir Lily et James continuer à se battre. James semblait enthousiaste, tandis que Lily semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

Lily ne fut pas prête pour la boule de neige de James en plein visage ; elle crachota et rit tandis que James marchait jusqu'à elle, les bras tendus en victoire.

« Je pense. » Dit-il en souriant à la préfète. « Que nous avons un gagnant. » Finit-il fièrement.

Lily passa un bras autour de son cou, au grand étonnement de James, qui passa automatiquement ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle baissa son visage sur le sien mais changea de trajectoire à la fin et lui chuchota dans l'oreille. « C'est-ce que tu penses. » Dit-elle en lui écrasant une poignée de neige dans le visage.

Les autres ses regardèrent l'un l'autre et lancèrent à l'unisson des boules de neige sur James, qui tomba en rigolant par terre.

« Je me rends ! » Cria-t-il. « Lily est la gagnante du combat de boule de neige. »

« C'est mieux. » Dit Lily en offrant une main à James pour se lever, mais elle ne s'attendit cependant pas à basculer et tomber sur lui. Elle était tellement capturée dans ses yeux brun-foncé qu'elle ne se sentit même pas en colère contre lui.

« Ouais. » Dit James d'une voix enroué. « Bien mieux. »

Lily revint du coup à la réalité, elle rougit et s'éloigna de James. Ignorant les visages souriant de ses amis, elle retourna à l'intérieur, mais Hermione put voir un petit sourire honorer les lèvres de son amie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au soir, le groupe réchauffé et avec des habits secs se reposait devant le feu et parlait lorsque McGonagall entra par le portrait.

« Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement solennel. « Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir. »

La confusion remplit les yeux de James. « Je n'ai rien fait professeur, si c'est pour la bataille de boule de neige, nous la faisons chaque année. »

« Je suis au courant de ça James, s'il vous plait suivez-moi. » Demanda de nouveau le professeur.

Ils parurent tous choqués d'entendre leur professeur utiliser son prénom et il se regardèrent tous songeurs.

« Je viens aussi. » Dit Sirius, en se levant à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Monsieur Black, je ne pense pas que... » Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Remus et Peter rejoindre les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs, la détermination peinte sur les trois visages, le souci sur l'autre.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira. « Très bien, venez. » Dit-elle en les menant vers la sortie de la tour.

Hermione et Lily se regardèrent l'une l'autre, sachant ce que l'autre pensait. _'Ce n'est pas bon'_ disait les yeux vert forêt ainsi que les yeux noisette.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre plutôt long…contents ? ; )**


	13. Note

Et vi, je suis ressuscitée lol

Bah en fait, ce n'est pas un message pour vous dire que je vais bientôt poster le nouveau chapitre mais c'était juste pour vous prévenir qu'une gentille damoiselle avait décidée de reprendre cette traduction et la publier jusqu'au bout !!

Ca sert à rien que je vous mette le lien ici, car la site la supprimera, alors j'vous donne le nom de la nouvelle traductrice, c'est « Maxelere » et la titre c'est « Bed Of Roses suite ».

Elle a déjà traduit et publié tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà postés, ainsi que le suivant...

Bah voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit... Ah vi, bonne lecture à vous ;)


End file.
